Konoha High Trysts
by SoapMaster
Summary: A collection of yaoi one-shots. The various gays of Konoha High find time to get laid between classes, exams, grading, and studying. SasuNaru, GaaLee, KakaIruGai, ShikaKiba
1. Gaara and Lee

**Disclaimer: I do not own either of these characters. Both Lee and Gaara are Masashi Kishimoto's creations.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, explicit sex, and essentially, PWP. Nothing too extreme. Oh, and the characters are various ages. For this chapter, Gaara is a junior in high school and Lee is a senior. If you have a problem with that, just click the 'back' button at the top of your browser.**

**Author's Note****: Yes, I know this is my first new thing in a while. I haven't stopped working on **_Not Just Another Fake Boyfriend Story_**, I've just decided to start posting some more stuff in addition to it. This is really just a collection of four PWP one-shots involving students and faculty at Konoha High School. Enjoy.**

**This chapter was betaed by **SingingSparklyKuma**.**

Chapter One: Gaara and Lee's Locker Room Fun-time

As Gaara neared the gym, he could hear the pounding. It was faint, but definitely there, and for him to hear it this far away meant somebody was really giving that punching bag a pounding. He hesitated, not knowing whether he'd still want to train today. He preferred to train alone, away from the stares of other people. Usually the place was deserted by this time.

The last class ended hours ago, all of the sports were over, and the extra-help class after school had just ended. Luckily for Gaara, he and the janitor got along. He knew that Gaara liked to practice for an hour, so it didn't hurt to leave the door to the gym unlocked until after Gaara left.

When he got to the door, Gaara looked into the small window to see who was in the gym, and was somewhat surprised to see Lee in there, pounding the punching bag intensely. He was even _glaring_ at it, like it did something wrong. It didn't take long for Gaara decided whether or not to train – Lee was one of the few people he could stomach at this school, and he knew the senior wouldn't bother him.

Lee didn't even look his way when the door opened, which Gaara found to be strange. At this hour, if someone just walked into the school's gymnasium, Gaara's focus would definitely be disrupted. And Lee's much more…excitable…that Gaara. That seemed to be a good word to describe it.

Gaara decided to ignore it and proceed with his own routine. He'd eventually have to use the punching bag, but he figured he could put it off for a while. Gaara was a member of the basketball team, but he always made sure to stay in good physical shape. He liked to run cross-country in the fall, and was planning on joining the swim team in his senior year. Although he didn't like the popularity that seemed to come along with being on sports teams, he liked the feeling of exercise. It was exhilarating. Not to mention he hoped he could get a good ride to college for his athletics.

He started with his warm-ups on the treadmill. After ten minutes of running at 3 miles per hour, he got ready to start his real workout. The entire time, Lee continued to beat up that punching bag. When Gaara moved from the leg-extension machine to the dips, Lee still hadn't moved. When Gaara was finished with his chin-ups and was heading towards the dumbbells, Lee was still punching that bag like it was his job. And when Gaara had finally finished the rest of his workout and had only the punches left, Lee was still punching that punching bag.

It was sometime after 7:30, and Gaara knew he'd have to get home soon. His family ate dinner relatively late, at around 9:00, but he still couldn't waste too much more time. He still had to shower, get dressed, and walk home.

He walked up behind the other boy, who was now drenched in sweat like Gaara had never seen, and prepared to ask to use the punching bag, but something stopped him. Suddenly, he was aware of how his now-drenched white shirt clung to his body, and his eyes widened upon seeing the toned muscles on his back flex and contract as Lee punched the bag.

Gaara had never seen Lee as a potentially attractive person until that moment. Although he was aware that Lee had to be fit after being on the cross-country team and a part of the fighting dojo that operated off-campus, Lee had hidden his figure with that ugly green jumpsuit he always wore. He looked like a professional garbage man in a hazmat suit most of the time! And then there was that awful haircut. While it wasn't really enough to be a turn off completely, when combined with the insanely large eyebrows and the fashion choices, it was enough to make sure Gaara never saw the other athlete in a sexual way.

Gaara cleared his throat to catch Lee's attention, but the black-haired teen didn't seem to hear him. Instead of going the more polite way, Gaara decided to be abrasive. "Lee!" he yelled out, catching the senior's attention. He jumped about a mile in the air.

"G-Gaara!" Lee exclaimed. "What are you doing here? It's almost 5:00!"

"It's 7:30," Gaara said with a scowl. "And I've been here for almost forty minutes. I need to use the punching bag." Lee looked at his phone and seemed to be surprised by the time. Gaara guessed time flied when you're punching a bag bloody. "What did that punching bag do to _you_ anyway?" he asked sarcastically. He was moderately surprised when Lee's face darkened.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said. He paused for a moment, but he spoke up before Gaara began to punch the abused bag. "I know you're probably busy," he said, "but I was hoping to get someone to spar with me before leaving. I just didn't realize everyone would be gone by now."

"I probably wouldn't be too good," Gaara admitted, beginning to punch the bag. "I was never much of a fighter."

"It's not that hard," Lee told him. "It's really mostly about reactions. You're a fast guy, and I know from watching you play basketball that you have pretty quick reactions. You probably wouldn't do as bad as you think." Gaara was about to refuse when he looked over to Lee and saw a strange look in his eye. "Please," the black-haired boy pleaded.

"Fine," Gaara said reluctantly, punching the bag one last time for good measure. As the bag swayed back and forth to a stop, Lee led Gaara out to the main gym area – the place where the gym classes were held. It was a very large room with tall ceilings and bleachers along the side, folding up straight. The entire room was empty of the usual clutter that filled it during the day. All the equipment was put away by now, and there were no other people to clutter the room with bags and books.

Lee stopped and Gaara kept walking until they were a good distance away from each other, facing each other. When Gaara turned back around to face him, he saw that Lee had discarded his shirt, probably hoping to cool off a bit. Gaara didn't like the way that his eyes immediately searched out the boy's abs, which were very well-toned. Gaara expected nothing less.

Lee's body flexed, and Gaara looked up to see him smirking at Gaara in a fighting stance. He was obviously ready to get on with this. Gaara decided that his best chance of not humiliating himself would be to catch Lee off guard. He ran at the boy and prepared to punch him in the stomach. But he didn't expect Lee to be so quick, and Lee successfully dodged the punch. Without a target, Gaara kept going forward until he stumbled and crashed on the ground.

He looked up, embarrassed at his failure, and decided he would wait for Lee to attack him. He probably wouldn't be able to land hits on a seasoned fighter, but he could certainly try to dodge. Who knows, if he tired Lee out, he might actually be able to go on the offensive.

Lee noticed Gaara's change in strategy and mentally commended him for figuring out how to approach the fight so soon. Unless he wanted them to just stand there forever, Lee would have to make the first move. When he ran towards Gaara, the redhead steeled himself for a blow. Lee threw a punch at his side, but Gaara was able to block. Lee followed up with a sweeping kick, but Gaara managed to somehow jump in the air at the last second, as if Lee's foot was a jump rope. Lee was off-balance for a moment as Gaara landed, but managed to block the redhead's punch with his arm.

When Lee regained his balance, he send a chop to Gaara's neck, but the other teen was quick to realize what was going on. He ducked, but Lee followed up with a knee to the chest, landing his first good hit. Gaara fell backwards, falling on his ass once again. He glared up at Lee, not liking that he was winning this. The black-haired teen had lied: this wasn't easier than it looked.

After a few more blows, Gaara had been beaten down again. But this time, he was able to manage a hit on the senior. He and Lee were both out of breath by now. They had both been training for almost an hour before this as well, and Gaara was getting tired. But he couldn't let Lee win.

He got up and charged at Lee, sending punches and chops and arm thrusts at him, but Lee kept blocking. As good as Lee was at offense, he was even better at defense. But Gaara wouldn't let him win. He kicked at Lee's leg, but the kick was blocked again. Instead of attacking head-on, Gaara decided to feint, pretending to kick the same spot, but turning at the last second with a seeping kick that unbalanced the other teen. While he had his chance, Gaara slammed into him, and the two fell to the ground.

Gaara had the wind knocked out of him for a little bit, but when his head stopped spinning, he froze, realizing the position he and Lee were in. Lee was flat on his back, still shirtless, with Gaara lying half-on top of him. Gaara's sweaty head was resting on Lee's equally sweaty chest, and they were both breathing heavily.

Gaara looked up at Lee's face, and despite the large eyebrows and unflattering bowl-haircut, Gaara began to feel his pants tighten. He could feel Lee's bare chest as it heaved up and down. Suddenly, Gaara realized that Lee would be able to feel his erection if they stayed in that position any longer, so Gaara jumped off the boy, immediately turning his back on him to hide his predicament.

"G-Good match, Gaara," Lee said, sitting up. "That last feint was pretty impressive."

"Yeah," Gaara said awkwardly, not wanting to turn and look Lee in the eyes. "Well, this is over. I'm hitting the showers." Without waiting for Lee to respond, Gaara walked off, entering the locker room and beginning to undress. Before he had gone into the gym, he had put down his backpack, which had a spare set of clean clothes. That was good, considering he just sweat through the ones he was wearing.

He peeled off his shirt first, followed by his shorts, and then his socks and underwear. When he was completely naked, he threw his things into a locker and pulled out a bar of soap. He quickly got into the shower and started spraying cold water. By then, his erection was mostly gone, but he wanted to get it down the rest of the way.

After a few minutes, when his length had gone back down, he turned the water so he was standing under a hot spray. He didn't even move to clean himself yet. He just wanted to stand there and be showered with the hot water. He let his tension escape his body, not all of it, but enough for him to sigh contently.

Then he heard the door to the locker room open, and he hoped that Lee wouldn't come take a shower too. That was the last thing he needed. But Lee's footsteps continued, and soon, the black-haired teen was walking into the showers, as naked as Gaara was.

"You fought well, Gaara," Lee said as his showerhead began to spray him. "We should do this another time."

"Maybe," Gaara said. He didn't want to commit to anything, especially since the basketball season was going to start soon and he'd lose a lot of free time then. As the shower fell silent, Gaara unconsciously slid his gaze down Lee's toned back and looked upon his plump butt, and had to admit to himself that the boy was attractive, despite some of his less appealing features. In fact, it was all he could do to not walk over to the senior and start molesting him.

While Gaara continued to fuck him with his eyes, Lee turned around, and noticed the redhead giving him a look. Gaara flushed a bit, and responded to his questioning gaze by asking a question. "Why were you punching that punching bag like that earlier? You looked mad."

"I told you, I don't really want to talk about it," Lee replied, turning around quickly and looking down at the tiled floor.

"Well I didn't really want to spar," Gaara pointed out, making the other teen feel slightly guilty.

"If you have to know, I was rejected today," Lee said dejectedly. Gaara wasn't too surprised. If Lee asked him out, he would have probably done the same. Before he saw what Lee was hiding underneath that ugly jumpsuit, that is.

"Sorry," Gaara said, feeling a little bad for the other teen. "Out of curiosity, who was it?"

"Doesn't really matter, does it?" Lee asked miserably. "It doesn't change the fact that he reject –" he paused mid-sentence, but Gaara had already heard it.

"He?" Gaara asked. "I didn't know you're gay."

"Please don't tell anyone!" Lee exclaimed, turning around to face Gaara. It was the first time he had turned his body completely towards the redhead, and Gaara's eyes briefly jumped down to the well-endowed member that Lee had.

"I won't," Gaara promised, turning around to hide his re-growing erection.

"It makes you uncomfortable," Lee observed.

"Trust me, it doesn't," Gaara said. He could see why Gaara turning around would make Lee feel like he had a problem with it, but he couldn't just turn around with an erect cock, could he?"

"Yes it does," Lee accused. "You won't even look at me now."

"_Trust me_," Gaara repeated, not wanting to explain the situation to Lee. "I have absolutely no problems with it."

"Then why are you acting weird?" Lee asked, sounding a lot less offended and just more curious. He seemed to want to believe that Gaara wasn't repulsed by it. Gaara turned the cold knob on the shower up. Maybe he could make the swelling go down.

"Lee, _I'm_ gay," Gaara confided. "It really doesn't matter to me."

"Y-You too?" Lee asked, obviously surprised by Gaara's admission. He paused for a second, and it was just enough for the cold water to do its work. When he spoke next, Gaara turned back around.

"So, have you ever been rejected by someone?" Lee asked, a faint blush covering his cheeks.

"I've never gotten the chance," Gaara said with a shrug. Lee's eyes widened almost comically, and Gaara blushed himself.

"Does that mean…you've never kissed a boy before?" Lee asked.

"Of course not," Gaara said with a shrug. "There aren't any gay kids in my year. I didn't even know there was another gay kid at this _school._

"Of course there is!" Lee exclaimed. "My best friend Neji is gay, and I know for certain that Sasuke Uchiha is gay." The news didn't really surprise Gaara – both of those kids were pretty flamboyant, but neither really seemed to have any interest in guys. "And there are gay teachers here, too."

"Really?" Gaara asked, his interest having been piqued. "Which faculty members are gay?"

"I-I shouldn't have said that," Lee said, shaking his head. "He'll be so mad if I tell you."

"Fine," Gaara said shortly, turning back around and continuing to clean his body. If Lee wasn't going to tell him what he was talking about, then he had nothing to say. He could tell Lee still wanted to talk, but Gaara refused to look back at him. Finally, Lee decided that talking to the back of Gaara's head was better than not talking at all.

"So you've really never kissed a guy before?" Lee asked, sounding like it was astonishing. It made Gaara blush and feel like a loser. Why would he just come out and admit to Lee that he was more virginal than Mary? What in the world possessed him?

"No," Gaara seethed. It wasn't that big of a deal! Why did Lee keep making it out to be something unusual!?

"Would you like to?" the other boy asked, shocking Gaara. And although the water running over his body was nearly ice cold, Gaara had to fight to keep down the lil' Gaara. The redhead twisted his head around, looking at Lee with a shocked expression. Did he really just say what he thought he said? Obviously, if the blush on his cheeks was anything to judge by.

"W-Why?" Gaara asked. "Is this some sort of trick?"

"No!" Lee shouted, his voice echoing on the walls. "I just thought you'd like to…you know…try it out." He shook his head. "Forget it…I shouldn't have asked." He turned around to his shower, but Gaara turned around from his own just ask quickly.

"Wait!" Gaara exclaimed, his hearth thumping rapidly. He didn't want Lee to be rejected twice in one day. This was only the nice thing to do. It had nothing to do with how great Lee's butt looked, and it _definitely _had nothing to do with the nice piece of meat hanging between his thighs. "I-I want to do it."

Lee turned around, stunned that Gaara was receptive. He had always thought that the redhead hated human contact. Through their last three years on the track team together, they had never actually spoken before today, and he almost never saw Gaara with any other people. Never having asked anyone out or kissed someone reinforced his belief.

He must have looked kind of odd standing there with his mouth open, because Gaara took it upon himself to traverse across the showers until he was standing a few feet away from the black-haired teen. He wouldn't be the one to initiate the kiss, though. He waited for Lee to do that.

Lee obliged, slowly lowering his mouth over Gaara's. The kiss was kind of awkward, with the cute sloppiness that one might expect from a first time kisser. Lee and Gaara both opened their mouths to allow the other to explore, and Gaara moaned as Lee's tongue slid over his teeth. Gaara didn't know whether it was Lee who embraced him or if it was the other way around, but they were soon embracing each other, their hard lengths pressed against each other. Lee started gyrating his hips, and Gaara followed suit, and soon they were humping each other while kissing.

Gaara pulled away from the kiss and planted his lips on Lee's collarbone. He sucked and bit until there was a sizeable bruise there to mark the senior. He moved a little further up the neck, and Lee threw his head back. As Gaara left another hickey on the older boy's neck, his hands traveled down Lee's taut back and settled on his rump, giving them a gentle squeeze as he bit the other's neck.

Lee cried out as Gaara continued, and realized that Gaara was catching on quickly for a new kisser. He lifted Gaara's chin up and recaptured his lips, possessively crushing their mouths as close together as possible. Gaara gave up control once more, and allowed Lee to lead the kiss. As Gaara's hands felt Lee's supple ass, Lee's hands were firmly planted on the redhead's hips, holding him in place.

Suddenly, Lee pulled back for a minute, and Gaara almost whined at the lack of contact. Lee looked the younger boy in the eyes intensely, and Gaara felt so small suddenly. He could feel Lee's cock twitch against Gaara's own, and the redhead unconsciously thrust slightly.

"Do you want to keep going?" Lee asked. Gaara only nodded, and the two were attached at the lips again. Gaara pushed Lee backwards, never breaking the kiss, until Lee was pressed up against the shower wall, his hardness pushed against Gaara's thigh and Gaara's against his. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go any further than touching, but this felt so good. Could he lose his virginity to Gaara like this?

Gaara broke away and began to kiss down Lee's chest, pausing to swivel his tongue around each nipple until they were pointing rock hard. He traveled down Lee's abs until he reached his bellybutton. Gaara stuck his tongue inside and kissed his navel, hoping that Lee was enjoying this. If his hardness was anything to go by, then he definitely was.

When Gaara was done, he finally settled down on his knees to look Lee's cock in the eye. He slowly kissed it before opening his mouth to suck on the head. He wrapped his hand around the base as he slowly worked more and more into his mouth, causing Lee to lean his head back on the wall. When Gaara had most of the cock in his mouth, he started bobbing up and down on the cock, and Lee was sure he wouldn't be able to last long.

Gaara seemed to be a pro, despite not having any prior experience. He hallowed his cheeks and moaned around Lee's cock, sending shivers of pleasures up the senior's spine. He didn't know when, but at some point, he realized he had started thrusting into Gaara's mouth to match the redhead's rhythm.

Gaara reached around Lee's body, and started circling his long, slender fingers around Lee's ass before slowly pushing a finger inside. Lee instantly tightened up, but allowed Gaara entrance when the redhead pulled his mouth off his cock and started licking his balls. When Gaara swallowed a ball into his mouth and started playing with Lee's erection with his other free hand, Lee was pretty sure he was going to cum. Gaara abandoned the balls to resume sucking on Lee's cock, as he thrust in and out of the senior's hole with his wet hand.

Finally, Gaara gave a hard suck as he thrust his finger in, and Lee came with a shout down Gaara's throat. It was hard to swallow it all, but Gaara managed to get most of it, with only a little cum dribbling out of his mouth. He stood back up and licked his lips, looking at Lee with intense lust.

"Do you want to…" Gaara began, but trailed off. He didn't want to come on too strongly, but he knew since he'd seen Lee's ass what he really wanted. And he knew that Lee wanted it too. Just as Gaara had done before, Lee sheepishly nodded, and Gaara leaned in to kiss him. Gaara reached over to the body wash that Lee had brought with him, pouring a generous amount on his fingers.

Lee turned around so he was pressed up against the wall, his ass exposed for Gaara's fingers. The redhead slowly slid one finger back inside the elder boy, and began to slide it in and out, stretching him out. Lee was panting in excitement, his cock hardening once more at the redhead's ministrations.

Gaara slowly slipped in a second finger to join the first, further stretching Lee out. Lee grunted at the intrusion, but soon became adjusted. When Gaara started moving his fingers in a scissoring motion, Lee continued to pant, his erection becoming painfully hard once more. Gaara's own cock was still standing straight up, enjoying the feeling of pleasuring the senior.

Gaara pulled his fingers out with a plop and squirted some more of the body wash on his straining cock, lubing it up nicely. He squirted a little bit more into Lee's ass before lining up his cock.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. Lee looked over his shoulder and nodded, looking straight into Gaara's teal eyes. Gaara began to press inside, the tight heat of Lee's ass enveloping his cock in a remarkable sensation that made him wonder how he went so long without this. He could see some pain in Lee's facial expression, so he decided to slow down. He let Lee get used to the feeling of his cock inside of him before pushing in a little further.

This went on for a few minutes, Gaara not wanting to make this too painful for Lee. Eventually, he managed to get all of it inside the older boy, and could feel those supple ass cheeks pressed against his thighs. He slowly began to rock in and out, and when Lee began to mirror the motions, Gaara started to really thrust.

It was an amazing feeling, pounding into the ass in front of him. He buried his face in the back of Lee's neck, reveling in this feeling. He didn't know if anything he'd ever done could measure up to the intense pleasure he was feeling now. The sound of flesh slapping on flesh echoed across the room, and Gaara bit into Lee's neck.

Suddenly, Gaara stopped thrusting and lowered his head so that his lips were touching Lee's ears. "I want to see you," he whispered. He pulled out of Lee, and the other boy turned around. Gaara picked Lee up, and the senior wrapped his legs around Gaara's midsection, his back pressed up against the wall. He slowly lowered Lee onto his cock.

The rhythm picked up again, and Gaara managed to get deeper inside the other boy like this. Lee leaned down and captured Gaara's lips in a frenzied kiss, enjoying the taste of the other male as he thrust inside him. This feeling was the best he'd ever had. He could stay like this forever and be perfectly content…until, you know, tomorrow, when some other students would undoubtedly show up and wonder why Gaara was fucking Lee in the shower during class.

Suddenly, Gaara's cock brushed against a spot inside him, and Lee cried out in immense pleasure, lowering his head to Gaara's neck, panting. His cock was throbbing against Gaara's abs, and he could feel release coming on once more. As the redhead thrust into him, Lee's member was rubbed against Gaara's own body, and they were both near release.

Lee recaptured Gaara's lips as he clamped his ass down on the redhead's cock. Gaara came with a strangled cry, his seed pouring into Lee as he rode out his orgasm. Gaara nearly bit down on Lee's tongue from the pleasure, but managed to stop himself. Finally, Lee couldn't hold it anymore and began to cum all over Gaara's chest, his ass muscles clamping down on Gaara's still-releasing cock, pulling even more pleasure from the redhead.

Finally, when they were both finished and the only sounds that could be heard were the echoes of panting, Gaara let Lee down. Both of their lengths had started to shrink, and Gaara smirked. "It looks like we need to take a shower." Lee laughed and twisted the hot water knob, enjoying the feeling of standing under the spray in Gaara's embrace.

"Maybe we should do this more often," he suggested. "That was amazing."

"Yeah," Gaara panted as the spray washed Lee's seed off his chest.

**Author's Note: Alright, that was the first one-shot in this series. Next chapter will feature Kakashi and Iruka, with a cameo from someone else ;) There will obviously be a SasuNaru/NaruSasu at some point in here.**

**Remember to Review and check out my blog at **fanfics-sm . blogspot . com **for updates, chapter previews, and information about past, present, and future projects.**


	2. Kakashi, Iruka, and Gai

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Iruka, Kakashi, and Gai are Masashi Kishimoto's creations.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, sex, and PWP. That is all.**

**Author's Note:**** I enjoyed the response from the last chapter. I hope you guys like this one too. We get to see some KakaIru – a pairing which I have never done – and some Gai as well.**

**This chapter was betaed by **SingingSparklyKuma**.**

Chapter Two: A Threesome in the Classroom

Iruka didn't know how he ended up here.

Scratch that, he knew exactly how he ended up here. What he didn't know was why in the world he was stupid enough to give that coupon book to Kakashi. It was probably the most irrational thing he'd given his lover in the history of irrational things. Of course Kakashi would abuse the book. A blow job anywhere, no exceptions? He'd expected in a car, maybe, or in a closet at some sort of party. Something kinky and exhibitionist, but not to this degree.

He didn't expect to be blowing Kakashi underneath his desk while he administered an exam.

His tongue swept over the head once more, and Iruka lowered his mouth to engulf the cock. He could hear the touching of pencil to paper in the background. He knew that at least twenty and possibly as many as thirty students were there, wondering what the derivative of 3x2–5y1/2 was. Iruka was just grateful that after this, there would only be one more coupon left.

This was so wrong. On _every_ level imaginable. Iruka wasn't even sure why he had agreed to it, coupons be damned. This was risky. They could both get fired! They could be sued by parents if a student noticed! There was a difference between being an exhibitionist and being downright stupid about it. But the worst part about this whole thing…

…was that Iruka sort of liked it.

He made sure not to make too much noise, as well as making sure he didn't go "all out" so that Kakashi would be moaning. In fact, he was doing everything he could to make this last long enough for the students to finish their test. Iruka was grateful that neither he nor Kakashi had a class next period. He wasn't going to let Kakashi finish until the classroom was empty.

Iruka pulled his mouth of the cock and started stroking it with his hand, lowering his mouth to treat Kakashi's balls. He engulfed one in his mouth just as the first student came up to the desk.

"Yes, Tenten, what is it?" Kakashi asked in a hushed voice. He didn't sound like he was currently getting a blow job. Iruka was grateful. He could see Tenten's shoes near Kakashi as she showed him her paper and asked a question. Iruka knew that if she looked under his desk, she would see him. He stopped his movements, hoping that she wouldn't see him.

Luckily for him, Tenten went back to her desk after Kakashi answered the question. Iruka continued playing around with Kakashi's genitals as Kakashi looked up at the clock.

"You have twenty minutes left," Kakashi announced to the class. Iruka would have cursed if his mouth wasn't already occupied. Twenty minutes left of blowing Kakashi under a desk. Not only was it tiring, but it was uncomfortable. And he knew it wouldn't be smart to have faith that everyone would finish early. No, there were always those few kids that took all period. "When you're done with your test, you may leave."

Iruka was now grateful. If he knew one thing from his years of teaching, it was that the students were always in more of a rush to finish when they could leave early. Sure, rushing would likely cause some careless mistakes and drop his class average down, but Iruka was confident that this group wouldn't be too hurt by it. They were the honors kids in the senior class.

After he announced that, the scribbling seemed to grow louder as students rushed to finish their tests. After about two minutes, another student approached the desk, this time to just hand Kakashi the paper. He didn't even walk around the back, so Iruka wasn't concerned about being caught. After the first student handed in his test, about five or six more students followed, none realizing that their teacher was being blown beneath the desk.

After that, it was a slow trickle of students handing in tests. There was one person who came up to ask a question, but he stayed on the other side of the desk, and had no chance of seeing Iruka. _Holy shit, we might just get away with this._ It would sure as hell be one story to tell at parties, Iruka knew that.

Iruka knew he still had about ten minutes left before the last few students left, so he decided to stop analyzing everything and go all out. He figured Kakashi could last a little while longer. He returned to Kakashi's cock, which was starting to leak precum. Iruka lapped the substance up from the slit on Kakashi's member before engulfing it once more. Another student handed in his test as Iruka unbuckled his belt. Two more came up as Iuka unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down.

As another student handed in his test, Iruka began to jerk himself, making sure to be quiet about it. What he wasn't quiet about was the moan that unconsciously left his lips. Kakashi tensed at the feeling and sound of the moan, and Iruka paused. Shit.

The student who was there looked at Kakashi with a curious look, but Kakashi nodded to his desk. "Phone's on vibrate," he said, indicating the phone that was sitting on the desk. Iruka waited for what seemed like hours for the student to approach and look under the desk. To see Iruka with his mouth around Kakashi's cock. To announce to the world that Iruka was blowing Kakashi in front of a class and get them fired, sued, and possibly put in jail. He closed his eyes, waiting and waiting.

Kakashi seemed to sense his trepidation, and tried to assure Iruka by rubbing his foot against Iruka's thighs. Iruka got the message – the kid was gone. He bought Kakashi's story, and they were in the clear.

There were only a few students left in the room, and even fewer minutes left until the end of the class. Kakashi's eyes shifted to the clock more than the students', as Iruka gave him the best head he had ever had. It seemed that Iruka was really getting into this. He wondered if he could talk his way into doing it again.

"We're alone," Kakashi said after the last student handed in his test and left the room, the sound of the door closing reinforcing the statement in Iruka's mind. Iruka made haste in getting out from under the desk, pushing Kakashi's rolling chair back towards the wall and walking forwards on his knees to reclaim his leaking prize.

From the arrangement of the room, there was no chance of someone seeing them through the window of the door – the window didn't allow passerbys to see the desk area. They were on the third floor of the building as well, so there was no chance of anyone seeing them through the regular windows. They were all alone.

"Take your clothes off," Kakashi said, but Iruka didn't need to be told. His pants and underwear slid to his ankles as he pulled up his button-down shirt a bit, to fully expose his ass. He bent over Kakashi's desk, giving his partner an eyeful. Kakashi wasted no time in dropping his own pants and approaching Iruka. He reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of lube he'd brought for just this occasion.

Iruka bent further over the table as Kakashi slipped the first lubed finger into his ass. Iruka moaned softly at the penetration, and Kakashi was quickly able to slip a second finger in. Iruka was still somewhat loose from last night. He pumped the fingers in and out, working up a steady rhythm. Iruka pushed back against his fingers, and Kakashi thrust to hit that perfect angle.

"I need you in me _now_," Iruka gasped. Kakashi didn't need to be told twice. He pulled his fingers out with an audible plop and poured some lube onto his manhood. He jerked it twice to make sure it was well-lubed, and then lined his cock up to Iruka's open hole. The entrance was quite easy, and it didn't take very long for Iruka to adjust to the feeling.

Kakashi thrust in and out, picking up a rhythm that Iruka copied when pushing back. The room was silent but for the occasional gasp and moan, and the sound of slapping flesh. Kakashi's balls, wet from Iruka's blow job, pounded against the other man's ass cheeks again and again as Kakashi thrust.

After his forty minute blow job, Kakashi was too close. He was going to cum so quickly from this that it wasn't even funny. He slowed down his rhythm, hoping to come off the edge a little bit. Iruka copied the slowing of the pace, and soon they were at a slow pace usually reserved for gentle lovemaking.

Iruka was so into it that it took a few seconds for him to recognize the sound of the door opening.

"Kakashi, I need some advice," Gai said as he entered the room. He stopped in his tracks at the sight of Kakashi balls deep in his lover. Iruka yelped as Kakashi hastily pulled out. Iruka dove under Kakashi's desk, not knowing what else to do, as Kakashi quickly covered his genitals with his hands before pulling up his pants. "What do you think you're doing!?" Gai exclaimed. "Do you realize that a _student_ could have walked in on this?"

"I knew I was forgetting something," Kakashi muttered as Iruka yelled "You forgot to lock the door!?"

"Please don't tell anyone about this, Gai," Kakashi pleaded.

"You know I wouldn't do that to you Kakashi," Gai said. "Nor to you, Iruka." Iruka could feel his heart pounding. At least they wouldn't lose their jobs. Kakashi buttoned his pants, his boner having successfully receded after having been caught.

"You're a lifesaver, Gai," Kakashi said, just as relieved as Iruka was. "Now, what was the advice you wanted?" Gai's face colored, and Kakashi wondered what could embarrass the other teacher so much.

"I probably shouldn't say," Gai said, but Kakashi insisted.

"Iruka won't tell anyone, I promise," Kakashi said. "Now come on, you came here for a reason. You obviously want to tell me something."

"It's about a student," Gai admitted. "I'm not going to give names, but he came on to me yesterday. He's eighteen and not in my class anymore, so it isn't exactly illegal, but I feel like it's the wrong thing to do."

"But…" Kakashi urged. Iruka scowled from under the desk. Why couldn't the man just let Gai leave so they could clean up and Iruka could come out from under the fucking desk?

"But, he is quite an attractive man," Gai told his coworker. "He and I have mutual interests, and he is mature for his age. I almost gave in to his advances the other day." He sighed. "Ever since Genma left, I've been so lonely. I know I want L– this student – I don't think it's the smart thing to do."

"Iruka and I would always be happy to help you with your loneliness," Kakashi suggested.

"Kakashi!" Iruka yelled, mortified, from under the desk.

"I have one more coupon left," Kakashi said, and Iruka scowled. Yes, Kakashi still had one coupon he didn't use: a threesome, with anyone, anytime, and anywhere. Iruka was beginning to really regret this thing.

It's not that he didn't mind having a threesome. He was the one to suggest it, actually. He and Kakashi liked to try out different kinks, and they agreed that a threesome would be awesome to do at some point. But to involve Gai, their friend, their coworker? That was just too messy. Not to mention his eyebrows. Iruka wasn't sure he could handle looking at those.

"If you're really that lonely Gai, just let us help you," Kakashi insisted. "I know _I_ don't mind."

"It's not that I mind!" Iruka insisted from beneath the desk.

"I don't want to get in the middle of you two," Gai said.

"It's really not a big deal," Kakashi said. "Iruka and I were already planning to have someone join us sometime." He turned to the desk. "Wouldn't you rather enjoy this with a trusted friend rather than a stranger?" he asked, and Iruka reconsidered. He did have a point.

"If Gai is up for it, then I'm okay," Iruka decided. "But before anything happens, that door is locked."

"What do you say?" Kakashi asked. Gai looked nervous, but gave a curt nod. Kakashi grabbed the keys off his desk and moved over to the door. He had to open the door and lock it from the outside handle to lock it. He did so, and closed the door, checking to make sure that it wouldn't open he threw the keys on his desk and sat down. "Come on out, Iruka. Let Gai see you." A tiny bit embarrassed, Iruka came out from under the desk and stood in front of Gai, wearing nothing but his button-down shirt and his socks. "I'm too close after that," Kakashi admitted. "Why don't you two start and I'll watch. When I'm ready, I'll join you."

"A-Are you sure?" Gai asked. He'd never done this before. In his experience, sex was a passionate, loving experience. He'd always wanted to try something less intimate, but he wasn't sure he was comfortable with this. Doing this with Iruka alone made him feel like Iruka was cheating on Kakashi with him. He shook the feeling away. No, Kakashi asked this. As if to emphasize, Kakashi nodded.

Iruka approached Gai slowly and captured his lips in a kiss. He could tell that Iruka wasn't incredibly into it, but he was a good kisser nonetheless. Gai assumed that Iruka saved his full passion for Kakashi. As Gai deepened the kiss, Iruka began to unbutton Gai's shirt, starting at the bottom and working up. Gai placed his hands on Iruka's hips, dangerously close to his bare bottom. As Gai's shirt came off, he pulled Iruka closer to him, and he felt the brunette start to get really into the kiss.

He could feel Iruka's hardness pressing into his own through his pants, and Gai decided to start working on getting Iruka's shirt off. He unbuttoned Iruka's shirt much like Iruka unbuttoned his, but he did it at a quicker pace. He had an intense desire to see Iruka completely naked. When the shirt joined Iruka's pants and shoes on the floor, Gai stepped back to have a good look.

Iruka flushed a bit when he realized Gai was looking him over, and he suddenly got nervous. Did Gai like what he saw or not? Iruka looked over the black-haired man's chest, and was quite surprised. He'd figured Gai would be pretty hairy, which was a turnoff for Iruka. Luckily, Gai was toned, but not incredibly hairy. He was much more attractive with his shirt off. He decided he had to see Gai the same way Gai saw him, and he began to unbuckle Gai's belt.

His mouth found the other man's as he pulled the belt out of its loops and threw it to the floor. He began to unbutton Gai's pants urgently, and then pulled Gai's pants and briefs down in one solid motion. Gai stepped out of his shoes, allowing the clothes to pool on the floor. Over in the corner, Kakashi was slowly pumping his own erection at the sight of Iruka and Gai nakedly kissing.

Iruka stepped back to get a glance at the rest of Gai's body, and was unsurprised to find toned muscles in his legs. They were harrier than his arms and chest, but not to an extent that it was disgusting for Iruka. What really surprised Iruka about the other man, however, was the size of his manhood. It was enough to make Kakashi seem small, and Kakashi was quite big himself. _Can I even handle that much?_ Iruka wondered.

"I see there is one area you beat me in Gai," Kakashi conceded. "I guess this brings our total to 50-49 me, right?"

"I propose a new challenge," Gai said to his eternal rival. The two usually challenged each other to see who could get better test averages from their classes, or who could finish the curriculum fastest in the year. But Iruka never knew of them having challenges of a sexual nature. "Whoever makes love to Iruka the best wins. He'll decide."

"You're on," Kakashi said, not even allowing Iruka to say that he was more than just a challenge in some competition. He huffed, but forgot it when Gai began to passionately kiss him. Whatever trepidation the man had had before was completely gone now. Gai pulled Iruka towards him, their cocks both jutting straight up in the air and rubbing against each other. Gai's hands rested on Iruka's butt cheeks, and Iruka's around Gai's neck.

Iruka had to admit that Gai was quite a kisser. He never expected the man to be so good at this, but he figured Genma had to be satisfied somehow. The other guy was the horniest person that Iruka had ever seen. If Gai wasn't good in bed, they wouldn't have been together for so long.

Gai grabbed the lube off the table and poured some on his fingers. "I'm already lubed up," Iruka told him, but Gai didn't care. He engulfed Iruka's member in his mouth as his fingers began to probe Iruka's open hole. Between last night and the fun that was already going on before when Gai interrupted, Iruka was pretty well stretched. Still, Gai would be quite a monster to take, so it probably wouldn't hurt to stretch a little more.

Gai's fingers pumped in and out of Iruka as he bobbed up and down on the other man's prick. Iruka was assaulted by the double sensations, and when Gai's finger hit his prostate, Iruka moaned and came down Gai's throat. Gai was taken aback for a moment, but made no hesitation to swallow Iruka's seed. When Iruka was finished coming, Gai decided that he had enough of preparing Iruka.

Iruka turned around as Gai's fingers left his hole, and bent over the desk once more, allowing Gai access to his hole. Gai lubed up his cock well before lining it into Iruka's hole and beginning to enter. It wasn't bad at first – Gai wasn't much thicker than Kakashi was. But after a little bit, Iruka started to feel the difference between Gai and Kakashi, and began to instinctively tighten. Gai took notice and slowed down, allowing Iruka time to adjust.

Kakashi stood up as Gai entered his lover and made towards the desk. He climbed on top and scooted towards the edge so that he was sitting in front of Iruka, his cock jutting out towards Iruka's face. After Gai was all in, Iruka lowered his mouth to Kakashi's cock, resuming the blow job that had started an hour ago.

Gai thrust in and out, and Iruka began to use that rhythm as he bobbed up and down on Kakashi's cock. He could feel the stretch of being pounded into by Gai, and loved every feeling of it. He felt so full it was incredible. His mouth was being used at the same time as his ass, and he was so incredibly turned on. Fuck what he said before about regretting those coupons. He'd have to come up with some more for another time.

Iruka pulled off Kakashi's cock and began licking up the shaft, hoping to delay Kakashi's orgasm further. His own cock was already hard again after blowing his load before. He finally gave one last lick starting at the base of Kakashi's cock and ending at the tip, before deep throating Kakashi completely. Gai thrust into him and hit his prostate. Iruka moaned around Kakashi's cock, and Kakashi spasmed, shooting load after load down Iruka's throat.

Gai was consistent in his hitting of Iruka's prostate, and it took all his effort not to bite down on Kakashi's cock from the pleasure. He swallowed every drop that Kakashi gave him, though, and then pulled off. A string of cum stretched from his lips to Kakashi's cock until he yanked his head away and broke it. He looked up at Kakashi with lust as Gai continued to thrust, getting really into it.

"Gai," Iruka whispered, and the man stopped thrusting. Iruka stood up and moved forward, pulling his ass away from Gai's cock. He felt a gaping emptiness in his ass, which he didn't like.

Kakashi laid down on the desk, his erection standing straight up. He was ready for round two, with almost no recovery needed. Iruka slowly lowered himself on Kakashi's prick, laying down on the man and holding his legs open towards Gai. He gave Gai a nod, and Gai stepped forward, placing his legs around Kakashi's, as he guided his cock towards Iruka's ass.

It was an incredibly tight fit, and Iruka wondered what made him try it. It was slow – slower than Gai was putting it in the first time. Iruka felt as if he was being split in two, but he could feel the pleasure mixed with the pain. Soon, Gai was in to his balls, as was Kakashi, and Iruka let out a shaky breath. This was the first time he would take two at once.

After a couple minutes of adjustment, Iruka moved his ass slightly, indicating it was time to start thrusting. Kakashi's thrusts were slightly awkward due to the position, but Iruka could feel every one. The feeling of two men in him at once was so invigorating. He wished this would never end. Gai's thrusts, at first, were off-pace with Kakashi's, but they eventually got into a solid rhythm.

For Kakashi, it was weird feeling another cock inside Iruka alongside his own. But it was so incredibly hot that he couldn't even complain. Gai felt very much the same way, never having experienced this with Genma. He could feel Kakashi's prick as it thrust in and out, and it felt like perfection.

Iruka started moaning as Gai and Kakashi collectively found his prostate. Gai began to fist Iruka's cock to the same rhythm as the dual thrusts hit his prostate, and Iruka was soon cumming all over his chest. His load was, surprisingly, more than it was before, and he immediately wondered how he'd clean that up.

The walls of his ass clenched and unclenched around Kakashi and Gai's pricks, and Kakashi felt Gai's cock expand and contract, signaling his orgasm. Gai's seed filled Iruka, and Kakashi could feel the warmth of his cum added to the warmth of Iruka's cavern. When he was done erupting, Gai pulled out, having been pushed to the max by this sexcapade.

Iruka sat up and began to ride Kakashi, his cum slowly dripping down his chest as he bounced up and down on Kakashi's prick. Gai's seed oozed out of Iruka's ass all over Kakashi's pubes, and it was enough to put him close to the edge once more. Gai kneeled down to Kakashi's ass, which was a few inches off the desk, and opened his cheeks. Gai pressed his face into Kakashi's crack and proceeded to enter his tongue into the other man's crack.

Kakashi felt Gai's wet tongue enter his ass, and began to moan as the man explored his anus. He'd never gotten a rim job before – Iruka was very strict on not putting his mouth anywhere near Kakashi's ass – so he didn't know how amazing he'd feel. He'd have to tell Iruka to put a rim job as one of the coupons next time. He thrust up as Iruka lowered himself on Kakashi's prick, and as his hips lowered from the thrust, Gai thrust his tongue inside, allowing for maximum tongue penetration.

To Gai, the taste of Kakashi's ass was amazing. It was much better than when Genma used to ask for Gai to rim him. He could get used to this, but reminded himself that this was a one-time thing. He thrust his face as deep into Kakashi's ass as he could manage as Kakashi pumped into Iruka with fervor. It wasn't long before Kakashi was on the edge, and the sensations weren't letting up. Kakashi's ass clenched against Gai's tongue as his seed mixed with Gai's inside Iruka's ass.

Iruka felt so dirty as Kakashi added his seed to Gai's, but enjoyed every second of it. It was like it was a kink he had that he'd never known of. He could definitely get used to this. When Kakashi was done thrusting into him, Iruka picked himself up. Kakashi and Gai's mixed sperms was threatening to drip everywhere, so Kakashi got up and managed to produce some paper towels.

He and Gai helped clean Iruka up, front and back. When Iruka was clean, Kakashi threw out the messy paper towels, and the three began to dress again.

"That was…" Gai began, but trailed off. There weren't enough words to describe this.

"Intense," Iruka finished.

"So, babe, who won the challenge?" Kakashi asked.

"Consider it a tie," Iruka said with a grin on his face from being thoroughly fucked. "We should do this again sometime," he suggested to Gai. Kakashi and Gai both smiled. Yeah, that might work.

**Remember to Review and check out my blog at **fanfics-sm . blogspot . com **for updates, chapter previews, and information about past, present, and future projects.**


	3. Sasuke and Naruto, Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Naruto, Sasuke, and the other characters are Masashi Kishimoto's creations.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, sex, and PWP. That is all.**

**Author's Note:**** Finally some SasuNaru! Yay!**

**This chapter was betaed by **SingingSparklyKuma**.**

Chapter Three: A Fun Detention

Naruto's face smashed against the lockers on the wall, and he could begin to taste the blood in his mouth. He tried to regain his balance, but he was knocked over once more, falling to the ground. He rolled over to avoid Kimimaro's kick, and managed to get far enough away from the others that he was able to stand back up before the next blow came.

He crossed his arms in front of his face to block Jirobo's punch, and grunted at the force of the impact. He managed to push away from Jirobo and began to run down the hallway. He could have probably taken each of these assholes alone, but the five of them together was too much for even him to handle.

He didn't realize when he had fallen, however, that Tayuya had moved down the hallway to block his escape. The others were close behind him, so he needed to get past her. She tried to punch him, but he caught her fist and gave her a punch in the face instead. If he couldn't beat them all, he could at least throw in some good blows now and then.

He continued to run, and turned the soonest corner he could. He looked behind him as he turned the corner, and was dismayed to see Kidomaru, Jirobo, and Kimimaro still following him. Sakon must have stayed behind to make sure Tayuya was alright.

He wasn't paying attention as he rounded the corner, and he ended up colliding with someone else. He fell to the ground, as did the other student, and Naruto recognized Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular kid in their grade. He was on multiple sports teams, was the class president, and even had a group of girls that followed him around everywhere.

The other sophomore looked shocked at the impact, and Naruto could see some of his blood had gotten on Sasuke's white shirt. He was about to apologize when the sound of footsteps rang in his ears, and he turned around to see his three pursuers close behind him. He scrambled to get away, but couldn't pick himself up. He ended up practically crawling away, ignoring Sasuke as he passed him.

The Uchiha brushed himself up and stood up as Naruto scuttled past him. He was going to yell at the idiot until he realized he had been running. Between Naruto's bloody nose, the blood dripping from his mouth, and the bruise around his eye, Sasuke knew that these people had been beating him up, and he couldn't really blame him for the way he was frantically running. Instead, he set his blame on the three who were chasing him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke asked, venom in his voice. "Are you retarded, or do you just have a death wish, beating him half to death in the middle of the school day?"

"Get out of our way, Uchiha," Jirobo growled.

"Better yet, help us teach this faggot a lesson," Kidomaru said with an ugly smirk. Sasuke's face darkened at his sentence, and he took a step closer to them.

"Leave him alone, or you'll wish you had," he threatened. He only gave them one chance. When Kidomaru started laughing and Kimimaro joined in, he knew it was time to start. He pushed the big one, Jirobo, into Kimimaro as he shoved Kidomaru into the wall and kneed him in the thigh. Kidomaru's leg gave out and he collapsed to the ground as Kimimaro and Jirobo regained their own footing.

Naruto watched Sasuke trade blow for blow with Kimimaro and Jirobo, and saw that taking the two on was too much for the raven to handle alone. Naruto decided to pick himself up, and snuck up behind Kimimaro as he attacked Sasuke. Naruto wrapped his arms around the other student's neck and put him in a chokehold, stopping his attack on Sasuke.

Jirobo lost focus for a moment, looking to see why Kimimaro had stopped the onslaught, which was just enough for Sasuke to take him by surprise. He punched him right in his larger-than-average gut and swung his elbow out to hit his face. His blood splattered the wall and floor as Sasuke tackled him to the ground.

"Help!" Kidomaru yelled out as Naruto struggled to keep Kimimaro under his chokehold. The other boy was struggling to get lose, and he was winning, truth be told. He finally broke free and pushed Naruto back at the same time before turning around to face his prey.

"You're gonna regret that, faggot," he snarled as he launched himself at the blond. They traded blow for blow until Naruto heard a shout from the end of the hallway. He stopped his attack and ended up punched in the face once more for his lack of focus.

"What is going on here!?" came the shout as Mr. Hatake, Mr. Maito, and Mr. Umino ran down the hallway towards them, obviously brought on by Kidomaru's call for help. As they came down from the direction that Sasuke had been walking, Tayuya and Sakon turned the corner, wanting to join their friends.

"Get off him!" Gai commanded Sasuke, who was sitting on Jirobo's chest, giving him multiple punches. The shouts seemed to attract more people as Ms. Terumi, Mr. Sarutobi, and Ms. Yuhi all stuck their heads out of the classroom to see what was going on. Two seniors who had been walking down the adjacent hallway had stopped to see what was going on as well.

Kidomaru tried to pick himself off the ground, not being able to put much pressure on the leg that Sasuke had hit. Sasuke got off of Jirobo, who was milking the attention, moaning as he turned onto his side. Naruto picked himself off the ground.

"Well, aren't you going to answer me?" Mr. Hatake asked the group.

"Naruto and Sasuke just attacked us out of nowhere!" Tayuya was the first to respond, the bruise around her eye having been quick to form after Naruto's punch. Sakon was the first to confirm her statement.

"You liars!" Naruto shouted out, but it was futile. It was 5 against 2, as it seemed.

"All seven of you, to my office, _now_," came Principal Hiruzen Sarutobi's voice from behind Mr. Hatake. Naruto hadn't even noticed he was there, and he nearly cursed himself for the situation he put himself in. As soon as he had the chance, he should have gotten as far away from that as possible.

Jirobo, Kidomaru, and Kimimaro were slow to pick themselves up, exaggerating their injuries in order to appear as the victims. Naruto wanted to hit them again, just for that, but it wouldn't really help him much, would it? He and Sasuke walked in front of them, neither speaking to the other. Naruto wanted to thank him, but he wasn't sure how. Sasuke had helped him, but all it did was get him into trouble.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Principal Sarutobi yelled angrily. "There is _blood_ in the _hallways_. We had to delay the end of the school day because we cannot let students out in the hallway until we disinfect it. You better have a good reason for this."

Kidomaru beat Naruto to it. "Naruto and Sasuke just came out and attacked us!" he yelled out, earning a glare from Naruto. Like in the hallway, Sasuke didn't speak. All of Kidomaru's friends corroborated his story, however, and it seemed to be a futile effort to oppose them.

"What about you, Sasuke?" the principal asked the model student sitting in front of him. "It's not like you to get into a fight. What's your side of the story?"

"I was walking down the hallway minding my own business when Naruto knocked into me," he said, his voice sounding strained. "He was bleeding, and he had been running from those three." He gestured towards Kidomaru, Kimimaro, and Jirobo, ignoring their protests. "Kidomaru said to get out of his way or join in with them in beating the shit out of Naruto, calling him a faggot." The principal shot Naruto a wary look and returned his gaze to the Uchiha.

"So instead of getting help, you got into a fight with them?" Principal Sarutobi asked.

"Naruto was already bleeding enough," Sasuke said. "By the time I got back with help, how much worse would he have been?" He didn't wait for the principal to answer. "I told them to leave him alone, and they refused, so I took it into my own hands. It was only when they were losing that Kidomaru decided to pussy out and call for help."

"Watch your language," the principal scolded. He shook his head. "What am I going to do with you? Naruto, is this what happened?" Naruto nodded feebly, not looking the principal in the eyes. "Look at me and tell me again, Mr. Uzumaki," he said, and Naruto looked up, his eyes watering.

"It's what happened," Naruto repeated. "The other day, I came out on Facebook, and they've been harassing me for days. This morning, I went to the bathroom, and Kidomaru was there. He accused me of looking at him while he went to the bathroom, which is ridiculous because he's almost as ugly as Jirobo is," he added, earning a snarl from both Kidomaru and Jirobo as well as a scolding from the principal. "They ambushed me when I went to get a drink during class."

"Who threw the first punch?" Principal Sarutobi asked.

"Kidomaru," Naruto responded, earning a glare from the other boy. The principal sighed.

"All of you, save for Sasuke and Sakon, will go to the nurse right now, escorted by Mr. Umino, who is waiting outside the door," he said. "Sasuke, you will go to Room 203 for detention until your parents can come in. Sakon, you will go to room 204. You will each have different teachers in there waiting for you." He looked to Naruto. "When you're done being seen to, you will join Sasuke." He looked at the others. "When you are done, you will join Sakon. All of your parents will be called to come in, and we will speak to them and you one at a time. Until then, you will behave as you would in any other detention."

He looked at Sasuke and Naruto with intensity. "Despite how noble your efforts might have been, Mr. Uchiha, we cannot tolerate violence at this school. Nor from you, Naruto. And that's not even factoring their side of the story into the equation." He spoke to the entire group as a whole. "I'd suggest you all should expect suspension." He called out, "Mr. Umino, can you please come in?"

Mr. Umino opened the door and entered. "Do not allow them to talk amongst themselves," the principal said. "I don't want them to collaborate stories. We'll get to the bottom of this."

Sasuke followed Principal Hiruzen's instructions and began to walk down towards Room 203, which he knew would have to take him past the hallway in which the incident took place. Sakon followed him from a distance, but Sasuke wasn't worried about it. Their detentions were across the hall from each other, and there was no way Sakon would attack Sasuke. Not after all the trouble they were already in, and especially not after what Sasuke had done to his friends.

Sasuke was unsurprised to find Mr. Hatake waiting for him at detention, reading another one of his smutty novels. Ever since he read _Fifty Shades of Grey_, Mr. Hatake had been reading smut almost nonstop. Wordlessly, the raven sat in the chair closest to the door and sat down.

How did he let this happen? He'd never gotten into trouble like this before. He normally wouldn't ever consider doing something like this! What had gotten into him?

Sasuke knew, though. If Kidomaru hadn't said _that word_, Sasuke wouldn't have had a problem. He would have done exactly as Principal Sarutobi expected – left Naruto to them and told a teacher what he'd seen. He'd help the blond and keep his hands clean. But fucking Kidomaru had to go and say _that word_. And suddenly, Sasuke couldn't stop himself. He gave them a warning, which was more than they deserved. He was impressed and horrified at how easy it was to beat the ever-loving fuck out of them. It was as if he took out all his frustration from Suigetsu out on them, and it felt good.

_Leave me alone, you faggot!_ The words still rang in Sasuke's ears months after they had been spoken. He hadn't even _looked_ in Suigetsu's direction since the incident, and he didn't plan on it sooner. His former best friend didn't out him to the whole school, which was a blessing in and of itself. Sasuke didn't have any desire to be 'the gay kid' in school, although it seemed that Naruto was already owner of that mantle.

Naruto wasn't really popular, but it was still subject of gossip when he came out last week. Ino and Sakura wouldn't shut up about it, and Sasuke shuttered to think what would happen if the school rumor mill got wind of his own sexuality. He could kiss a relatively peaceful high school experience away after that. He still had two years left at this school, and he wasn't ready to throw his sexuality into the middle of things.

It was bad enough when he'd confided in Suigetsu. He wasn't about to tell his other friends. They could either be incredibly supporting or be real dicks about it. He didn't want to know which one.

"So, any excuse for that behavior?" Mr. Hatake asked as he laid his smut down on his desk. Sasuke didn't respond, prompting him to continue. "This is very unlike you, Sasuke. I've never heard of you being violent."

"They said the wrong word," Sasuke said, his tone still dangerously angry and shutting down further questions from the teacher. He picked his book back up, and Sasuke went back to brooding about his situation.

It wasn't too long before Naruto found his way to the room. He had been one of the first people to be seen to, apparently, and he took a seat next to Sasuke, despite there being thirty other seats in the classroom. Sasuke didn't appreciate that.

"I'm sorry," Naruto whispered after a moment, but Sasuke ignored him. "Thanks for helping me back there. If you didn't help me –"

"Naruto," Mr. Hatake chided. "You two are not to talk while you're in the room. I know Principal Sarutobi mentioned that to you." Luckily, Mr. Hatake spared Sasuke the need to listen to the blond. He went back to reading his book as Sasuke made an effort to ignore Naruto sitting next to him. The blond was obviously not used to being completely silent. He was fidgeting, and Sasuke almost wanted to yell at him to stop moving around.

After a few minutes, the phone rang and Kakashi sighed, picking himself up and going over to the phone. He answered that, and Sasuke could hear the muffled voice of Principal Sarutobi over the phone.

"I thought you didn't want them alone," Kakashi said into the receiver. After a moment's pause, he replied to whatever the principal said. "Fair enough," he said before hanging up the phone. He turned to the two. "Mr. Maito has a personal matter to attend to, so I am supposed to babysit those guys across the hall. If you need me, I'll be there. I'll come get you when your parents get here." When the door closed, Sasuke snorted.

"Good luck with that," he muttered. To Naruto's silent question, he answered "I doubt my parents will be here for another hour."

"Same here," Naruto muttered. "My parents both have work." The room grew silent, but Naruto was quick to break it. "As I was saying before, thanks for helping me. If you weren't there, I don't know what –"

"I didn't beat the shit out of them to help you," Sasuke cut through, silencing the blond. "I just couldn't stand that look on Kidomaru's face as he called you a faggot. He looked too holier-than-thou." _Like Suigetsu did._ "I hate people like that." Naruto was silent for a moment.

"Well, even if you didn't do it for me, I thank you," Naruto said. "If you didn't show up, they'd have ruined my pretty mug even more than they already had." Sasuke looked over to the blond, and noticed he had a pretty nice shiner above his left eye. His nose had stopped bleeding, and his mouth as well. The nurse had him wash the blood off, obviously, but Sasuke could still tell he'd been bleeding. "Don't stare too long, I might think you like what you see," Naruto said in a joking tone. Sasuke immediately jerked his head away, willing himself to not blush.

He hadn't been staring at Naruto, not truly. But that's what it obviously looked like. He didn't need anyone to think he might be gay. It was the last thing he needed. After a few seconds, he felt Naruto yank his hand towards him, and he glared at the blond. He was about to ask what he was doing when Naruto looked at Sasuke with a frown.

"Your knuckles are hurt," he said. Sasuke hadn't noticed, but now that he looked at them, he could see that the blond was right. Still, all too quickly, he yanked his hand back from the blonde's.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Naruto said, looking dejected. "I get it. You don't want _me_ to 'hold your hand,'" he said, using air quotes, and Sasuke nearly hit himself. Naruto didn't mean anything to him, but he didn't want to seem like a homophobe.

"It's not because you're gay," he said quickly. _Actually, it sort of is._ "I just don't need to be associated with you." He almost hit himself again. That sounded even worse. Naruto looked like a kicked puppy. "I just don't need people to start thinking things about us. It's enough that I stepped in and beat those assholes up for people to start talking."

"You're afraid people will think you're gay?" Naruto asked incredulously – almost amusedly, Sasuke noticed. "Like that'll ever happen. _The_ Sasuke Uchiha being gay? The entire female population of the school would flip a lid." Sasuke knew he was right, too. All the more reason to remain in the closet. He looked away from the blond, not wanting to participate any more in the conversation. It seemed that was the wrong move, however, because Naruto immediately jumped to conclusions. "No fucking way," he said. Unfortunately, he jumped to the right conclusions. "You're _gay_?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sasuke said. _C'mon!_ he yelled at himself. _That was the best 'no' you could give?_ Even he knew that was a pathetic denial. It seemed Naruto did too.

"You are!" he exclaimed, seemingly excited by this change. Sasuke was having none of it. Instead, he turned around and sent Naruto a dangerous glare.

"If you tell _anyone_ about this _crazy_ theory you have that I'm gay, you will regret it," Sasuke threatened. Naruto nodded his head, so Sasuke turned away and tried to forget that he'd been discovered so easily. Not a minute after he'd looked away, however, Naruto spoke up once more.

"So, have you ever…like…kissed a guy?" No, but Naruto didn't need to know that. Obviously, Naruto understood he was being given the silent treatment, because he clarified without waiting for Sasuke to answer. "I've just always wondered what it felt like," he said. He spoke up again, quite quickly. "You know, I don't know any other gay guys our age, and I'm not saying you _are_ gay, but if you were, I'd assume you would have a ton of experience. Not that you're slutty or anything, but you're just really popular and probably would get a ton of guys." It took Sasuke a minute to realize that Naruto was nervously blathering on, not really knowing what to say. It was like he'd never learned how to be silent. And people being nervous around him wasn't something new to Sasuke. He could tell from Naruto's body language that he was attracted to him, and believing that Sasuke was gay too increased this attraction, it seemed.

"I've never kissed a guy," Sasuke said with a growl, hoping to imply the _'because I'm not gay_,' at the end, or else it would be a pretty pathetic admission.

"Would you, if you had the chance?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke was pretty pissed at the territory he was entering into. "Sasuke, you don't have to worry about me; I won't tell anyone." Yeah, Sasuke would _totally_ believe that. "You saved me back there, with Kidomaru and the rest. I would never repay that by spilling your secret. No one will hear that you're gay from me." Sasuke looked over at Naruto, intending to deliver a glare, but was shocked at the intense look Naruto was giving him. "You could totally kiss any guy you'd want to," Naruto continued, obviously still nervous. "I mean, what guy would possibly say no to you, right?" It was confirmation enough to Sasuke that Naruto wanted him, even if he wasn't experienced in sex at all. He was as nervous as the freshmen girls were. It was almost pathetic.

"Naruto," Sasuke spoke, catching the blonde's attention. "Shut up." Naruto looked crestfallen once more, and looked down at his lap. Sasuke looked away from him for what felt like the fiftieth time that afternoon, waiting for Mr. Hatake to re-enter the room and check on them. But it never came.

"I'm sorry," Naruto spoke up again. "I didn't mean to get you involved in this, and I didn't mean to intrude on your secret. I just want you to know that if you need anybody to talk to, or just to help you out with something, I owe you. I'll –"

"If I kiss you, will you shut up?" Sasuke asked, not knowing where the question came from. Scratch that, he knew. The blond wanted to kiss him. And Sasuke wanted silence. He just needed to be able to think, and Naruto speaking was counterproductive.

"If you…" Naruto was obviously shocked by the offer, and Sasuke didn't blame him. He was pretty shocked himself. But he knew that look. That look was a yes, even if Naruto wouldn't verbalize it. Sasuke got out of his chair and moved over so that he was close enough to Naruto to kiss. Without waiting for Naruto to speak again, he leaned in and touched his lips to the blonde's.

He expected to just peck and pull back, but it didn't seem like that was happening. Naruto closed his eyes the second contact was made, and his hands bunched up in Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke briefly noted that this was his first kiss, barring the dare he'd had in seventh grade to kiss Ino. And Naruto had already made it quite clear that he wouldn't tell anyone of Sasuke's sexuality. If he had any intention to do so, he didn't need any more evidence. So Sasuke decided he could use Naruto for a little experimentation.

He allowed himself to surrender to the blonde's lips, enjoying his first kiss as he should. While he wouldn't consider Naruto to be the perfect person to share it with, he was good enough. Naruto nervously opened his mouth, and Sasuke followed. It was a little awkward, neither knowing exactly what to do, but neither was going to complain.

Naruto swept his tongue across Sasuke's lips, silently pleading for entrance. After a moment's hesitation, Sasuke gave it to him, enjoying the feeling of Naruto's tongue swiping over his teeth. Naruto hungrily explored Sasuke's mouth, and Sasuke allowed him to. Naruto tasted of oranges and noodles, and Sasuke wondered what he'd tasted like. He hoped it was good.

Naruto pulled back for a moment, and Sasuke wondered if he had done something wrong. He stood up straight, his back beginning to hurt from his awkward position, and was surprised when he saw Naruto follow him in standing. They were inches apart, and Naruto didn't wait long to fix that.

As their tongues danced in each other's mouths, Naruto and Sasuke slowly backed up towards the wall. When Sasuke felt the hard wall against his back, he lowered his hands to Naruto's lower back and pulled them together. He could feel Naruto's hardness pressed up against his thigh, and he knew his own erection was making itself well-known.

Naruto detached his mouth from Sasuke's and lowered it to Sasuke's neck. Sasuke tilted his head back to allow Naruto more access. Naruto sucked and nipped, placing his mark on the Uchiha, while Sasuke enjoyed the unconscious thrusts that Naruto's hips made in tandem with his own.

After leaving a generous hickey on Sasuke's neck, Naruto licked across Sasuke's neck, hiking up the raven's shirt slowly. He let his hands play with Sasuke's taut chest and abdomen as he savored the taste of the Uchiha's skin. His hand found Sasuke's right nipple, and he began to play with it, flicking it, pinching it, even encircling it with his fingernail. Sasuke was giving small gasps of pleasure through Naruto's ministrations, and the feel of his erection was telling Naruto that he wanted to go on.

Naruto moved his mouth from Sasuke's neck and placed it over the other nipple, giving it a hard suck. He continued to play with his other nipple as his mouth pleasured his left. Soon, both nubs were hard, and Naruto knew his work was done.

"N-Naruto," Sasuke panted. Naruto looked up at the raven, and what he saw took his breath away. He'd known that Sasuke was attractive; that much was undeniable. But this was breathtakingly beautiful. Sasuke's cheeks were flushed from the activity, his eyes cloudy with lust. His voice was unsteady, probably because he was as new to this as Naruto was. Naruto took pride in knowing that he made the Uchiha look and feel like this.

Naruto was painfully aware that he was kneeling down to get good access to Sasuke's chest, and that his clothed erection was much closer to his face than it had been before. Naruto wondered briefly where the line had to be drawn, but he didn't know. So instead of going over and over the possible consequences in his head, Naruto went for it.

"Let's get you out here," he said with a smirk, unbuttoning and unzipping Sasuke's jeans quickly. Sasuke was frozen in place, not really able to say much, as Naruto fished his cock out from the front slot of his boxers. The tip was wet with precum, and Naruto looked up at Sasuke for confirmation. Sasuke didn't tell him to go on, but he didn't tell him not to, and his cock was too beautiful for Naruto to ignore.

Naruto moved his hand up and down Sasuke's member, slowly at first but then gaining speed. Sasuke began to hump into Naruto's hand, and Naruto increased the pace once more. Panting, Sasuke looked down at Naruto and saw the blonde's intense look, jerking him off like he needed to take care with each motion. Naruto's tongue was sticking out of his mouth slightly, and Sasuke loved the way he was concentrating so thoroughly.

Naruto was mesmerized by Sasuke's cock, enjoying the way it twitched each time Naruto's fist returned to the head and then retreated to the base. He briefly wondered what it tasted like, and decided that he should try it. The worst thing that could happen would be that Sasuke wouldn't like it.

Naruto wrapped his lips around Sasuke's cock tentatively, and when Sasuke bucked his hips slightly, he took that as permission to continue. He worked himself down a little further and began to suck like he was a vacuum. He felt Sasuke's long, pale fingers work their way through his hair and clench tightly.

"N-Naruto," Sasuke moaned as the first wave of cum flew down the blonde's throat. Naruto was surprised by that and was going to pull off, but decided that the taste wasn't altogether unpleasant. He stayed like that as jet after jet of cum shot into his mouth and down his throat. When he had finally milked Sasuke for all he was worth, he tucked the softening prick into the boxers and zipped the pants up. Sasuke leant his head against the wall in post-orgasmic bliss, and was surprised when Naruto wrapped his hands around Sasuke. He was about to kiss him when he felt a vibration in his pocket.

He pulled out his phone to see a text from his father. _You're in so much trouble. I'll be there in a minute._

"Mr. Hatake will be back soon," he told the raven who nodded. The two silently walked back over to their desks and resumed their seats, Naruto's erection refusing to go down. He growled, but decided to focus on talking to Sasuke before Mr. Hatake came back. "So…was it good?" Sasuke looked at him and then back at the door.

"Yeah," he said begrudgingly.

"Would you like to do it again?" Before Sasuke had a chance to answer, Mr. Hatake opened the door to the room.

"Naruto, your father is here," he said. "Come with me and I'll take you to the office." Naruto almost cursed at the man for his timing, but as he stood up, taking great care to conceal his erection, he saw Sasuke give him the faintest of nods, giving Naruto just the thing to look forward to while he was told off for beating the shit out of some homophobes. And even though he left the room facing at least a suspension, he smirked the entire way there.

**Remember to Review and check out my blog at **fanfics-sm . blogspot . com **for updates, chapter previews, and information about past, present, and future projects.**


	4. Sasuke and Naruto, Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Naruto, Sasuke, and the other characters are Masashi Kishimoto's creations.**

**Warnings: You guys lasted this far. You get the idea.**

**Author's Note:**** Part 2 of the SasuNaru "one-shot." This went from PWP to lemony two-shot. I guess I just can't **_**not**_** have a plot in my stories.**

**This chapter was betaed by **SingingSparklyKuma**.**

Chapter Four: Volleyball is Quite an Aphrodesiac

The ball fell down in an arc over the net, and it looked like it was about to hit the floor. Sasuke was about to cheer for another point scored when Kiba Inuzuka dived and bumped the ball up. It was enough for Sakura Haruno to get it back over the net, and Sasuke cursed. He was going to set the volleyball before he noticed Naruto standing in front of him. He ran towards the ball and bent over to bump it over the net.

As Naruto bent over, the fabric of his gym shorts spread against his wonderful bubble butt, and Sasuke was transfixed by it. Even when he straightened up, Sasuke couldn't stop staring, which was a problem. His own gym shorts started to tighten, which was a bigger problem. His lack of attention to the game was the biggest problem of all, however, as he was hit by the volleyball in the very next volley.

Coach Hayate blew his whistle and ran over to Sasuke, who was lying on the ground. The ball had hit his head hard enough that he fell over, and in falling over, he hit his head again. His teammates and the coach surrounded him, and Coach helped him up, telling him to sit on the bench. He went to get the raven an ice pack for his head, and when he returned, he gave Sasuke a bottle of cold water too, before returning to the game.

A few moments later, Naruto sat down next to him, wiping his forehead with a towel. "That was a harsh fall," he commented. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Sasuke said shortly. "What are you doing here? If Coach Hayate sees you –"

"I told him I was feeling dehydrated," Naruto informed the raven. Sure enough, when Sasuke looked up, he saw that the other team had given up one person to their team so that they had an even number again. Naruto and Sasuke sat in silence before Naruto spoke up. "You didn't call me last night."

"I was busy," replied Sasuke. "I was hanging out with friends." He was silent for a moment before continuing. "Besides, we're not going out. I don't see why you expect me to call you every day." Naruto looked away from him. Sure, they weren't dating, but they were close enough, right? Really, what _were_ they? They messed around, had fun, but they never hung out. They rarely talked about much. Hell, Naruto didn't know a single thing about Sasuke except for his sexual orientation. And that he was a good fighter.

They'd been "together" (for lack of a better word) for the better part of the last month. They didn't speak to each other during their week-long suspension, and it took two days of school before Naruto finally tracked him down to talk about "them". He had to corner Sasuke before lunch while he was en route to the cafeteria.

Sasuke was very jumpy, obviously not wanting to associate with "the gay kid," and Naruto understood why. But just because he understood didn't mean he liked it, that certainly didn't mean he didn't want to punch Sasuke. But after making sure they were alone in the hallway, Naruto had managed to convince Sasuke that experimentation was okay as long as they remained under the radar. Sasuke had obviously enjoyed their detention; Naruto didn't see why he wouldn't enjoy more.

Their first official "session" occurred in the most romantic place in the school – the boy's bathroom. It was during a school-wide assembly, and they went to the furthest bathroom from the auditorium. No one would stumble upon them. Naruto started off giving Sasuke a second blow job, and Sasuke returned the favor with a handie.

He got over his repulsion at the idea of sucking cock during their next meet-up. It was right after school, and Naruto had offered to drive Sasuke home instead of having to take the bus. Sasuke had started off by jacking Naruto while he was driving, and he decided to take the plunge and go full BJ. Naruto almost got into two accidents, but they survived, and Naruto came to a wonderful climax in Sasuke's mouth.

Their third session was in the bathroom again, being the easiest place to rendezvous. This time, they were very quick as they were supposed to be in class. Instead of the usual foreplay that involved kissing, biting, and groping, they went straight to jerking each other off. After they both climaxed and cleaned up quickly, they returned to their individual classes, Sasuke leaving the bathroom first, then Naruto a few minutes later.

Every time, Sasuke was nervous of being caught. He was sure that first time that a teacher would come looking for them to question their absence from the assembly. The second time was worse. He knew that anyone looking in would be able to see him giving Naruto a car blow job. Naruto's windows were a little tinted, but if someone looked hard enough, they'd see him. Naruto assured him that anyone who saw just his hair would assume he was a girl, which pissed Sasuke off but reassured him at the same time.

The third time was the worst. Sasuke figured that anyone who walked in would see two sets of feet in the stall and figure them out, but Naruto appeased him by sitting on the tank on the back of the toilet, his feet on the toilet seat. He was just short enough that his hair didn't peek out from the top of the stall door. Still, Sasuke insisted that they leave thirty seconds apart to assuage suspicion.

"You don't have to be rude, though," Naruto told him. "I called you; it's only common decency to call me back." Sasuke ignored his assertion, so after a moment, Naruto spoke up again. "Do you want this to keep going on or not?" he asked. "Because I keep getting mixed signals from you. You never say hi in the hallways, never talk to me unless you want to get off–"

"Lower your voice," Sasuke hissed. He looked around, but no one was looking near them. "And what are you thinking sitting so close to me?"

"This is exactly what I mean," Naruto fumed quietly. "So what if I'm sitting next to you? You're so paranoid that someone will think you're gay."

"I don't know what you want from me," Sasuke said. "Why would I say hi to you in the hallways and shit?"

"That's what friends do," Naruto said, amazed at how stupidly Sasuke was acting.

"We're _not_ friends," Sasuke hissed, quieting Naruto down. "We're just getting off together. It's nothing more than simple experimentation." Naruto was silent at Sasuke's statement. He knew they weren't serious, but to say that they weren't friends?! Naruto had his mouth around Sasuke's cock _twice_. How could he not at least consider them friends? "If I've given you the impression that we're friends, then I'm sincerely sorry."

"You're a bastard, you know that?" Naruto shouted, eliciting attention from the people playing the game. Sasuke was mortified at Naruto's volume, but was saved from further chastisement when Naruto stood up and moved ten feet down the bleachers, far away from the Uchiha. Sasuke felt some heat on his cheeks from the attention that Naruto had given him, and knew he'd have to find some pretext to explain why Naruto was mad at him for no reason.

Naruto, meanwhile, was seething. How dare Sasuke have the gall to say they weren't friends! He acted as if they didn't mean anything to each other. And maybe Naruto didn't mean anything to Sasuke, but that wasn't true the other way around. Naruto wasn't in love with the guy or anything, and he absolutely hated him about half the time, but Sasuke was his first kiss; he was his first sexual experience. He was hoping that he'd be his first time too, but Naruto refused to lose his virginity to such an uncaring asshole.

He'd never really taken much notice of Sasuke before the fight, to be honest. Yeah, he was attractive, but there were tons of attractive people, especially in their year. He wasn't in any of Naruto's classes this year, so he was off Naruto's radar entirely. But ever since that time in detention, Naruto started to feel himself getting more of a crush on the Uchiha. And yeah, they weren't in a relationship, but that could change, right? Naruto figured they were already halfway there by getting off together. It would be easy to progress their relationship further.

Or that was what he had thought, at least. But no, Sasuke was more intent on keeping as far away from Naruto as possible. He saw Naruto as a way to get release, not as a friend or a boyfriend, or anything in between. He was convenient. Hell, he wasn't even that convenient if Sasuke was always looking over his shoulder, paranoid he'd be outed. It hurt Naruto more than he'd like to admit.

When the coach announced that the class was over, Naruto was the first one in the locker room, followed by his other classmates. Sasuke was the last one in the locker room. Everyone changed, laughing and talking about the game. Kiba tried to engage Naruto in conversation, but Naruto wasn't very talkative now, so Kiba chose to talk to some of the other guys.

Naruto was still in deep consideration of his "relationship" with Sasuke, if he could even call it that. No, it wasn't a boyfriend/boyfriend relationship, or even a friend/friend relationship if Sasuke was serious before. So what were they? And would Sasuke care if they stopped being whatever they were? He acted like it was no big deal. Well, if it wasn't such a big fucking deal to him, then he wouldn't have a problem with Naruto ending whatever they had going on.

"Hurry up Naruto, you're taking forever," said Kiba. He was standing, dressed in his normal clothes, his backpack hanging off one shoulder. Naruto hadn't even begun changing out of his gym clothes yet.

"You go on ahead, Kiba, I'll catch up," he promised. He was usually the one who waited for Kiba to finish, so it was weird that the positions were reversed. He had obviously spent a long time in consideration, as the locker room seemed empty but for him and Kiba.

"Sure," Kiba said, leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts. Or so it seemed. As he took off his shirt and threw it into his locker, he heard footsteps from nearby. He turned around and saw Sasuke walking at the end of the row of lockers.

"We're alone," he informed the blond, who nodded. _Don't let him think he hurt you,_ Naruto told himself. _And whatever you do, don't hook up with him._ "About what I said before–"

"Don't try to apologize," Naruto spat. "You obviously meant it."

"I didn't know you thought of it as more than that," Sasuke admitted. Naruto didn't dignify that as a response. He began to put his normal shirt on. "I can't afford to let this be more than a simple business arrangement. I can't let people know I'm…you know…"

"No, I don't know," Naruto said loudly, now that he knew no one was around. "Why don't you say it out loud?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed into a glare.

"You _know_," Sasuke insisted. "You're the only one who knows what I am. No one can know but you. If we let things go further, then…things might escalate. They might grow out of control."

"Would that be bad?" Naruto asked him with a serious expression.

"Of course it would!" Sasuke insisted. "If my father found out, he'd kill me, or worse, make me marry someone in the hopes that I'll be 'cured.' I'd lose everything."

"You think you're the first person to deal with an unsupporting family?" Naruto asked. "Let me tell you, there are people who come out to families like that all the time, and things might get bad, but there's always a happy ending." He paused. "You can't live the rest of your life in the closet."

"I can try," Sasuke told him.

"And no one will wonder why you never marry?" Naruto asked. "Why you never decide to have a kid, or if you do, you decide to go through artificial methods instead of settling down?" Sasuke looked away. "Believe me, Sasuke, your parents will find out eventually, or you'll be miserable for the rest of your life. You can't live your life fearing their reaction to your homosexuality."

"Just shut up," Sasuke told him. "I didn't come here to get a lecture."

"No, you came here to get off," Naruto observed. "Well, it sucks to be you, because you're not getting any from me until you decide what I am to you, and until you're willing to acknowledge you're gay."

page break

It had been a week since then. Naruto and Sasuke hadn't spoken to each other once since their little locker room argument, and Naruto didn't see the situation cooling down any time soon. Sasuke was just too stubborn to give up so easily, Naruto could tell. Naruto, meanwhile, was doing just as well as Sasuke. His friends had begun to notice that he was always quiet, and had begun to ask what was wrong.

"Nothing," Naruto would always tell them, but they all knew it was bullshit. Naruto wasn't that good an actor, and it was obvious when he stopped being his usually cheerful self.

"Is it Kidomaru again?" Sakura had asked him when they were alone. She had been protective of Naruto ever since the fight, overly-so in his opinion, so he understood why her mind would immediately jump to him. "Is he bullying you?"

"No!" Naruto insisted. "It's nothing, really." Kiba had tried to coax what was bothering him out of him as well, but Naruto proved just as unreceptive to his prodding as he was to Sakura's. No matter who would ask him, he always had the same answer. "It's nothing. I'm fine." But he wasn't fine, and it wasn't nothing. He constantly sought Sasuke out in the hallway or whenever they would have a chance of seeing each other. When he saw the Uchiha, Sasuke was always ignoring him.

Then there came those three days in which Sasuke wasn't there at all. He was absent from class, Naruto learned. The rumor was that he had thrown up in the last period class a few days ago, and had been home sick with the flu ever since. So when Naruto came back the next day and saw a mob of people surrounding something, he was sure it was Sasuke.

He looked like utter shit. He was paler than usual, and he looked like he had lost some weight. He had a toned, healthy look before he got sick, but now he just looked like he hadn't eaten in the entire time he was sick. The most noticeable thing about him, though, was the bruise around his eye. He tried to push through the crowd, but couldn't get past everyone.

"…passed out and fell down the stairs, which is how I got the black eye," he told the crowd who were intently listening to his story. Naruto hadn't realized the extent to Sasuke's popularity. Sure, he was one of the most popular kids in school, but for so many people to be so interested was unusual. It seemed that everyone needed to know what made the golden child with perfect attendance miss almost a week of school.

Naruto left the crowd as various people started gushing at him and how awful it must have felt and blah blah blah. The level of sympathy was fine, but the way that those girls treated him like he'd survived a gang shooting was a little too much to bear. Still, Naruto couldn't help but feel like it was his fault Sasuke had gotten sick. He'd never gotten sick before they broke things off.

It was really stupid to think that way. One had nothing to do with the other, and it wasn't like blue balls could cause the flu. But he still had a bad feeling about it, and resolved to talk to Sasuke. He'd apologize for what he'd said. Even if he wouldn't allow himself to go back to being used like he had been before, he would apologize for pushing Sasuke to do something he wasn't ready to do.

But in order to do that, he'd have to find Sasuke alone. That would be the hardest part of the whole ordeal. He tried to catch Sasuke's attention at lunch, to no avail. He tried to intercept Sasuke during his usual bathroom break from history, but there were three other people in the bathroom, and Sasuke didn't stay long enough for Naruto to talk to.

In fact, it was the very next day – in that same bathroom – that they'd finally come face-to-face. Naruto hadn't even been looking for Sasuke that time, he just really had to use the bathroom. But when he was washing his hands, the door opened, and his eyes met Sasuke's through the mirror. Hand hygiene forgotten, he turned to face the Uchiha.

"I'm sorry," was the first thing Sasuke said. Naruto was a little shocked, having been prepared to say the very same thing. "I treated you poorly before, and I shouldn't have made you feel like you were being used."

"_I'm_ sorry," Naruto told him. "If you aren't ready to tell your family, I shouldn't push you. You shouldn't come out until you're ready."

"I told my dad," Sasuke said, putting Naruto into a shocked silence. "You were right. The more I thought about my future, the more I saw myself miserable. If I didn't tell him, I'd end up all alone, afraid to pursue a relationship with a man and unable to pursue a relationship with a woman. Or I'd compromise myself and marry a woman to keep my orientation a secret, and that would make me even more miserable.

"I was so miserable that I made myself sick," he admitted. "It wasn't the flu, it was nerves. I knew I had to tell him, but I didn't want to. I threw up any time I tried, and I ended up confining myself to my room until two nights ago." _What happened?_ Naruto wanted to ask, but he didn't have to. Sasuke continued. "When I told him, he did this to me," he said, indicating his eye. Naruto was over to him in an instant.

"If he hit you, you have to tell someone," Naruto told him. He reached out a hand to gingerly touch the bruise, but Sasuke flinched back from the touch.

"I'm not telling anyone, and neither are you," Sasuke told him brusquely. "When my father is upset, he forgets himself sometimes. That's all this was. It won't happen again."

"Sasuke–"

"I'm not talking about this, nor about him," Sasuke told the blond. "I'm here to talk about you, about us." Naruto froze. Sasuke had never referred to them as an "us". The way he said it implied a relationship, which was more than Naruto wanted to hope for. "I'm sorry for the way I dismissed you before. I was scared that the world would end if I came out, but I was wrong. Sure my father's pretty pissed off, but I feel…free."

Naruto was happy for Sasuke, but at the same time, felt very wary. Where Sasuke didn't seem to care much about his family's reaction, Naruto could tell by his black eye that there are a lot of problems in that family. Sasuke didn't want to talk about it, but Naruto wasn't sure he should just not do anything.

"I want us to go back to what we had," Sasuke admitted. Naruto was frozen in place not sure how to react. Sasuke closed the distance between them and placed a hand on Naruto's right cheek, cupping it and pulling him forward slightly. Their lips met briefly, but Naruto pulled away before it could deepen. "What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"I don't want to go back to what we had," Naruto admitted, standing his ground. He knew what he wanted, and even if it meant giving Sasuke up, he had to do it. "I'm not just a play thing, Sasuke. I tried to do the whole 'friends-with-benefits' thing, and it didn't work."

"Sure it did," Sasuke argued, but the blond was adamant.

"No it didn't," Naruto insisted. "I didn't want to just get off and then forget about you until the next time. I wanted to call you, to hang out with you. You wouldn't answer my calls or talk to me unless you wanted something. I'm not going back to that." He could tell Sasuke still didn't understand, so he decided to clarify. "I want a relationship, Sasuke. I could be your boyfriend, and you could be mine." He reached out a hand to touch Sasuke's face, just as the raven had moments ago, but Sasuke flinched away from the touch.

"Why do you have to mess up what we have?" he asked. "It was good that way."

"For you, maybe," Naruto said. "But it wasn't for me. You've already come out to your family. There's nothing left to stop you." Sasuke looked like was about to argue, so Naruto leaned in and pecked his lips again. "Just think about it." With that, he walked out of the bathroom.

page break

Naruto's supple bubble-butt was getting on Sasuke's nerves. He hadn't let himself get hurt by the ball again, but how could he not be distracted by the way his gym shorts seemed like they were going to burst? And if they did, Sasuke was definitely going to be the first to see it, with the way he was staring.

He wasn't even taking all that much effort into hiding it. He was sure that Inuzuka had caught him leering at Naruto's glutes, but it didn't really bother him. It had been two weeks since his encounter in the bathroom, and he had yet to answer Naruto's proposal. He'd never actually been in a relationship with anyone before. He wasn't really sure what it was that was keeping him from going out with him, but he didn't feel ready for it. Was it Naruto, or was it the idea of a relationship at all? He didn't know.

When he saw the volleyball return over the net towards him, he resumed paying attention to the game, setting it up for Ino to hit it over the net. The next time it came over the net, it was Naruto who got it, and Sasuke followed him with his eyes as he bumped it back over.

When they went back into the locker room to change, Sasuke had to wait a moment for his "friend" to subside before he could start to change. He didn't want to pop a boner in the middle of the school locker room. That wouldn't end well at all. When he finally calmed down, a good portion of the other people had gone. He walked back towards his locker, and saw Naruto and Kiba joking as they changed.

When he saw Sasuke, Kiba stopped talking mid-sentence, and Naruto turned to see what was wrong. Sasuke tried to give him a look that asked if he would stay behind a few minutes so they could talk, but he didn't think he was too successful at getting that message across. Kiba gave him an odd look, he noticed, but he didn't care. He turned away from them to open his locker and start changing.

"Let's go, before we're late," Kiba said, walking past Sasuke first. When Naruto went to follow, Sasuke lightly touched his arm. Naruto turned to face him and saw Sasuke's face before turning to Kiba.

"I'm not in much of a mood to listen to Mr. Maito go on about history," Naruto told his friend. "I think I'll just stay back and take a shower instead."

"You already changed your clothes," Kiba pointed out.

"Yeah, and I don't want to get them all smelly and sweaty," he said, pulling his shirt off. Kiba rolled his eyes and muttered a 'whatever' before leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone in the locker room. "What was that about?" Naruto asked the Uchiha.

"I…" he swallowed the lump in his throat. "I have an answer for you," he told the blond, who quirked an eyebrow in response. He looked at Sasuke expectantly. "Yes," he said, closing his eyes. After a moment, he continued. "I want to go out with you." When he didn't hear a response, he opened his eyes again to see Naruto staring at him, shocked. "Well…?" he asked.

In response, Naruto launched himself at the raven-haired teen, happy that there was no gym class after their own. Their lips connected, and Sasuke opened his mouth to allow Naruto to explore. Naruto was frenzied, running his hands up and down Sasuke's bare sides. Their bare chests flushed together, and Sasuke could feel a hardness rub against his thigh. He was no better. He thrust his own hardening member against Naruto's leg, enjoying the friction.

Sasuke stepped forward, moving Naruto back along with him. The back of Naruto's legs hit the bench in the middle of the row of lockers, and he sat down. Sasuke leaned down with him, never breaking their sweet contact. Naruto's tongue swept over Sasuke's teeth as Sasuke straddled the blond.

They readjusted further as Naruto laid down along the bench, Sasuke following so he was lying on top of him. Gravity helped them stay flushed together, as Sasuke's hands began to grope Naruto's thighs. If the blond wasn't laying down on his back, he would squeeze his two perfect globes, but their position stopped him.

"I want you," Naruto admitted, pulling his mouth away.

"I want you too," Sasuke said as he claimed the blonde's mouth. The kiss was as heavy as it was short. He followed it up by trailing his tongue down Naruto's chest, the salty, sticky sweat tasting so wonderfully odd.

Soon, Sasuke pulled Naruto's tight shorts off, and his underwear soon followed. Naruto lay naked on the bench, his beautiful erect penis sticking up and his bubble butt pressing against the top of the bench. Sasuke just stepped back and allowed himself to view the beautiful form of the blond in front of him.

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed out, leaning forward with his elbows on the bench beside him. He smirked when he realized that Sasuke was molesting him with his mind. "You're drooling." When Sasuke actually checked and realized he was being teased, he glared at the blond. But he couldn't help it. Naruto was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. It almost made up for having to put up with the attitude.

Even though he'd jerked Naruto off a few times and gave him head once, he'd never gotten to really _look_ at him. And yes, it was that breathtaking. He didn't even hesitate lowering his head to take the blonde's throbbing member into his mouth.

Naruto choked out a sound as Sasuke began to bob up and down on the juicy cock, enjoying the feeling of Naruto writhing in pleasure. He wasn't even taking his time. He was going as hard (pardon the pun) as possible, loving having the cock in his mouth. Just knowing how gorgeous Naruto looked before made his enthusiasm so much higher.

He felt Naruto's balls slowly constrict, and knew that the blond was already so close. He would have smirked if his mouth wasn't full of cock at how soon Naruto was going to come. He just hoped that when the favor was returned, he would last longer. He continued his pace steadily as Naruto got closer and closer to orgasm.

Sasuke felt Naruto's cock expand in his mouth, and that was the only warning before spurt after spurt of cum slid down his throat. It wasn't a particularly bad taste, when he thought about it. He could probably get used to it.

When he'd sucked every last drop out of Naruto, he sat back and looked at Naruto again. With his softening member lying against his thigh, Naruto looked like an angel straight out of Renaissance art. His skin was tan up to the point where his underwear covered him, where he became paler and paler until he was his palest on his upper thighs. Sasuke wondered where he sunbathed in his underwear, and how he could manage to sneak a peek.

"I really want to fuck you," Sasuke said softly, more to himself than to Naruto. In fact, he wasn't even aware he'd spoken the thought out loud until Naruto replied.

"Then fuck me," he said, his voice sounding seductive. As if he would have to convince Sasuke to do it. Sasuke looked up at Naruto, shocked that he'd consent to that, but he saw something very real in his eyes. It was more than desire, but Sasuke couldn't put a name to it. Whatever it was, he wanted to see that look in Naruto's eyes every day, if he could manage it. He wouldn't have to be told twice.

He reached into his backpack and pulled out lube. He'd been so sure this moment would never happen, yet he decided that he wanted to be prepared. And wasn't he thinking ahead? He squirted a generous amount on his finger and then moved over to Naruto, gently placing his lubed up index finger at his entrance.

"You're sure?" he asked, and Naruto nodded. He pushed his finger past the ring, and was amazed at how tight Naruto felt. If he was this tight around his finger, how would Naruto feel around Sasuke's cock? He was slow at first, adjusting to the feeling of having a finger inside someone else's asshole. It was such a peculiar feeling, and Sasuke wondered if it was as uncomfortable for Naruto as he thought it would be. He looked up at the blond to see that he'd been staring at him the whole time.

That was when Sasuke realized he'd been utterly mesmerized by the look of his finger in Naruto's ass. He returned his attention to the task as he slipped another finger in. It was a tight fit, and Sasuke was so sure that he'd never fit his cock in there. He already resolved himself to stretching Naruto out using at least three fingers if this was how tight he was.

Sasuke began to push the anal walls with his fingers, stretching Naruto a little further. When he added a third finger, he was happy that it seemed Naruto's ass was now welcoming further intrusion, and he worked on stretching him even more. He looked up at Naruto again, and he smiled when he saw the look of pleasure on his face. He looked down and saw that Lil' Naruto had already recovered from the earlier orgasm, and was ready for more. Lil' Sasuke was ready too, and it looked like Naruto's ass was almost ready as well.

After another few seconds, he removed his fingers with a plop and reached into his wallet to pull out a Trojan. He ripped the package and pulled it out, slipping the condom on his cock. He thought about lubing up his condom, but he figured the lube that was already on it would be enough. He lined up his cock with Naruto's ass and their eyes locked. Naruto nodded, and Sasuke pushed in.

Sasuke wasn't shocked at all by how tight Naruto was. He had to constantly shift his eyes from his cock entering his ass to Naruto's face to make sure he wasn't hurting him. While Naruto's eyes were closed and his brows were furrowed, Sasuke didn't see any pain there. He slowly added inch by inch into Naruto's delectable bubble butt. If there was a heaven, it would feel like this.

After a bit, he decided to stop pushing for a moment so that Naruto could get used to it, and he felt Naruto's ass slowly adjust to the intrusion. When he continued sheathing himself, he found it a little easier, and he was soon buried balls deep in Naruto. He closed his eyes at the immense tightness around his cock, but he refused to begin thrusting until Naruto was 100% adjusted.

When Naruto began pushing back, Sasuke knew it was time, and he let the beast out. He didn't build up to a fast and furious pace, he _started_ with a fast and furious pace. There was something about this that was too good, and even though he knew that it would be over too soon, he didn't have the will power to slow down.

The slap of balls against Naruto's perfect rear end echoed around the locker room along with the grunts and groans each made. Sasuke managed to find Naruto's sweet spot, and Naruto cried out before clamping his hands over his mouth. Even though there was no gym class right now and no one should be near the locker room, being overly loud wouldn't be good at all.

Sasuke's hands gripped Naruto's hips tightly, but the blond enjoyed it. He loved knowing just how unhinged he was able to make Sasuke. He continually hit that spot again and again, and Naruto was wondering who would come first. After a few minutes, Sasuke couldn't handle the speed at which he was thrusting, and he began to spill his seed deep within the blond, marking him as the raven's.

He climaxed with a grunt and rode out his orgasm, his cock expanding and contracting as it spurt his baby juice inside Naruto. Naruto was so close himself that he started to fervently stroke his own erection.

"Is that all you got, Sasuke?" he challenged as he panted. "That was barely five minutes." Not one to be mocked, Sasuke smirked and began thrusting again. Naruto was somewhat surprised, but Sasuke maintained his hardness, and he began to hit Naruto's prostate again and again. He reached out and grabbed Naruto's wrists and brought them away from his cock.

"You're not allowed to touch yourself," he said, slamming into Naruto with a tired determination. Naruto didn't last long at all until he was squirting cum all over his chest. Sasuke had originally planned to go until Naruto climaxed himself, but he soon realized that he couldn't stop if he had to. He continued to thrust as Naruto finished spilling his seed, but after a few seconds, he heard the door open. He and Naruto both stopped mid-thrust, and they stopped making noise.

Sasuke looked at his clothes and knew it would be impossible to avoid this. If whoever entered the locker room walked past their aisle, they'd be found out. If they scrambled now, the best they could hope for would be to be found with erections covered in semen holding their underwear. Sasuke wasn't ready to be outed to the whole school.

"Are you sure you left it here?" asked a voice.

"I swear," came another voice as he began unlocking the padlock on a locker two rows closer to the door than where Naruto and Sasuke were. "I've looked everywhere else. When the locker opened, he shouted successfully. "I knew it!"

"Let's go before Ms. Yuhi gets angry at us," the first person said. Sasuke and Naruto heard the locker close and the padlock get reset, and waited anxiously for the door to open and close. When it did, Naruto began to cackle hysterically, while Sasuke thanked any and every deity that may exist that he wasn't discovered.

He shut Naruto up with a quick, hard thrust, and he was soon resuming his motions. He lasted much longer this time, and his semen inside Naruto lubing up his asshole further was another odd sensation that Sasuke grew to love. Minutes passed, and after a while, Sasuke was getting worried that he wouldn't make it to orgasm before the next bell rang and they had to clean up.

Naruto's cock had grown back to full length as Sasuke hit his prostate repeatedly, but since they'd both cum already – Naruto twice – it was a prolonged session. Sasuke briefly wondered if he'd continue fucking Naruto even if the bell rang. Sure, the locker room would fill with people, but they could look away, right?

It was a moot point, because he soon felt the familiar sensation of orgasm creeping up on him, and he was moderately relieved. He picked up his pace once more and hit Naruto's prostate over and over with scary accuracy and precision. This time it was Naruto who came first, but his orgasm was nowhere near as large as his last two. Only a little came out this time, having already spilled a metric liter of sperm – alright, that might be an exaggeration, but still a shit ton of it – before. His ass clenching around Sasuke was what helped Sasuke over the edge, and he was soon depositing more cum inside the blond.

When he pulled out, he looked at his phone and saw there were still ten minutes left to the period. "Just enough time for a shower," he told Naruto.

Naruto sat up and stood, clenching his ass so the cum wouldn't all fall out on the locker room floor. "I swear, if you try to make me cum again in the next decade, I might kill you," he threatened, walking with a noticeable limp to the shower. Sasuke smirked at his handywork and followed him, keeping his eyes on Naruto's succulent bubble butt.

He could get used to this.

**I'd just like to plug a few stories, **Not Just Another Fake Boyfriend Story** – and epically long SasuNaru set in a High School AU that features Sasuke trying to convince Naruto to pretend to date him – and **Life Moves On: Back to Life** – the first of a many-part saga set in the future Narutoverse, in which Naruto had to sacrifice his life in the Leaf so that they wouldn't all be destroyed, and now has the chance to return as the next Hokage Candidate. Please check either (or both) out. **NJAFBS** is almost done, while **LMO:BtL** is just beginning!**

**Remember to Review and check out my blog at **fanfics-sm . blogspot . com **for updates, chapter previews, and information about past, present, and future projects.**


	5. Shikamaru and Kiba

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Shikamaru, Kiba, and the other characters are Masashi Kishimoto's creations. I also don't own Game of Thrones, Blazing Saddles, or any of the other TV shows/movies mentioned in the following chapter.**

**Warnings: Do I really have to say it anymore? I hope not.**

**Author's Note: If it isn't too much, I'd like you all to check out some of my other stories: **Not Just Another Fake Boyfriend Story** is an epic 250k+ word SasuNaru set in an AU. **Life Moves On: Back to Life** is part one of a multi-part saga that takes place in the Narutoverse a few decades after Shippuden. **Naked Wrestling** is a lemony short-story with SasuNaru that I will begin to write more for now that this story is done.**

**This chapter was betaed by** SingingSparklyKuma.

Chapter Five: You Teach Me Math, I'll Teach You Sex

Kiba almost groaned out loud when Mr. Hatake handed back his previous test. He knew he wasn't going to get a good grade on it after the lack of studying he did beforehand, but he didn't expect to get a 54! It was the worst grade he'd gotten so far in this class. He watched the teacher give out the other grades, and saw miniscule facial expressions that told him who else got a bad grade, and who got a good one. The only person he couldn't read was Shikamaru Nara, but he had a reputation for having a perfect average, so Kiba didn't have to guess how well he did.

He looked down at the test, marred with red all over. Damn, his mother was going to _kill_ him when she found out. The words _See me_ were scrawled in at the top in Mr. Hatake's handwriting, in the same red pen that was used to destroy Kiba's passing grade.

After he finished handing out the tests, he answered questions until the bell. Kiba didn't particularly want to talk to Mr. Hatake about the test, but he didn't really have a choice. Maybe he could ask Mr. Hatake for an extra credit assignment to boost his average up.

"You wanted to see me," Kiba said quietly when he walked up to the desk. Students were still shuffling out, and Kiba didn't want them all to know how badly he'd done.

"You understand why you got that grade, right?" Mr. Hatake asked, giving Kiba a disappointed look. Kiba nodded, but didn't speak up. "Did you study?" He shook his head no, and Mr. Hatake rolled his eyes. "Even the brightest students need to study for the unit exams," Mr. Hatake continued. "You shouldn't just walk in and expect a good grade if you haven't put the effort into studying."

"I tried," Kiba told him, speaking louder now that no one was leaving anymore. "Whenever I opened up my binder, though, it all just confused me. I had no idea what I was looking at."

"That's why you need to pay more attention in class," Mr. Hatake told him. After a moment, he continued. "You're going to need a tutor."

"Can't I just do extra credit to make it up?" he asked, but Mr. Hatake shook his head.

"It's a department policy that extra credit isn't allowed," he explained. "But I don't want to see you fail, Kiba. You're a good kid, and one hell of a basketball player." Kiba allowed a small smile. "I'll give the option to everyone who did poorly to take an extra test that will be averaged into your grade. If you manage to ace that test and the next two tests, you will bring your grade back up to a C." Kiba nodded, his smile getting bigger.

"Thanks so much Mr.–" he began, but he was cut off.

"You're still going to need a tutor," Mr. Hatake told him. "I'm not available for extra help after school, so unless you want to work at the math center…" Kiba grimaced. Everyone knew that the woman who worked at the math center was as mean as she was unhygienic. "…you should look into it." He raised his eyes so he was looking past Kiba. "Mr. Nara, the bell has rung."

Kiba looked over his shoulders to see Shikamaru Nara wake up from his corner in the back of the class. He must have fallen asleep as Mr. Hatake went over the exam. He stood up lazily and slung his book bag over his shoulder. He began to walk out silently, but Mr. Hatake spoke up.

"Shikamaru, do you mind doing me a favor?" he asked. Shikamaru stopped and turned around.

"It depends on what it is," he said simply.

"Kiba here asked me if I could help him find a tutor," he said, making Kiba groan. He was just going to study alone; he didn't _really_ need a tutor. Getting the gist of what Kakashi was asking, he shrugged his shoulders.

"My rate is $15 an hour," Shikamaru said lazily.

"How about extra credit?" Mr. Hatake offered before Kiba could protest paying him. Kiba wondered why Shikamaru would need extra credit, but then he recalled talking to a mutual friend of theirs that Shikamaru only got Bs because he never did homework, despite his constant As on tests. Shikamaru shrugged again, and Mr. Hatake smiled. "Good. You two can discuss it on the way to your next class."

* * *

Kiba opened the door for Shikamaru, who hadn't changed his clothes since class. Of course, Kiba wouldn't have either if he didn't have basketball practice. He stepped aside to allow his new tutor into his house, and watched nervously as Shikamaru looked around.

Kiba's house was certainly not the largest one around, nor was it the nicest. He was always nervous when he had company over that they would find his house too shabby or something. He was one of the few poor kids who went to Konoha High through a basketball scholarship as opposed to paying for it. He'd only transferred at the beginning of the year from Shinobi Regional High School, and the scholarship was dependent on his grades. That was why he couldn't fail a single class.

Shikamaru settled down on his couch, and Kiba followed as Shikamaru pulled out a large textbook, simply called _Geometry_. It was right down to business as Shikamaru went over Kiba's test with him, comparing the test questions to similar examples in the textbook and explaining how to do the problem step-by-step.

He was actually _really_ helpful. He explained things in a much simpler way than Mr. Hatake did, so when he gave Kiba an example to do, Kiba was able to get it down really easily. After a few different problems, it was time for Shikamaru to go home, but they settled on a twice-a-week schedule afterschool on Wednesdays and on Saturday afternoons.

He'd given Kiba some examples from the textbook to do before the next session, and while Kiba didn't appreciate having homework from a tutor, he was incredibly proud of himself when he managed to do them all without issue. When Shikamaru returned on Saturday to tutor him, even he was impressed at Kiba's improvement.

"You're a good teacher," Kiba told him simply.

On the next Wednesday, they were going over the homework that Mr. Hatake had assigned, and Kiba was having a harder time on this topic than he had on the previous one.

"No, no, no," Shikamaru said, shaking his head. He leaned over Kiba and grabbed the pencil, writing next to Kiba's messy scrawl. "You use _tangent_ if you're given the legs of the triangle." Kiba noted that in the back of his mind, but was more concerned with the way that Shikamaru's face and body were so close to his own. He swallowed before turning his attention back to the work. "Remember the mnemonic 'SohCahToa'. Sine equals opposite over hypotenuse, cosine equals adjacent over hypotenuse, and tangent equals opposite over adjacent." Kiba nodded, but was slightly disappointed when Shikamaru pulled away.

He'd gotten that question right, in the end, but he still had a problem with the rest of the questions. Shikamaru repeated his earlier movements, and he ended up too-close-for-comfort a few more times that day. Well, to be honest, Kiba wouldn't have minded if he was even closer.

The next session was spent studying for the make-up test that would happen on Monday. Kiba understood much of what happened on the test now, but there were still some issues that he needed help with. The next time Shikamaru leaned over him, Kiba allowed himself to look over the other teen's features.

Shikamaru had never seemed to stand out to him before, but now that he looked closely, he could admit that Shikamaru was very attractive. He had a little bit of stubble from being too lazy to shave every day, but whenever he did shave, his skin was so smooth. He never got a zit, which was something Kiba could envy about him. His lips seemed fuller when he was up close, and his eyebrows looked incredibly well-maintained, which was a weird thought for Kiba to have.

It was weird how fascinated Kiba was with the miniscule details of Shikamaru's face. He noticed that the size and shape of his nose was nothing extraordinary, but there was something innately cute about it. The way Shikamaru bit his bottom lip when he was concentrating was somewhat erotic to Kiba, and more than once that session, he'd been caught staring.

The session was longer than usual, being the last one before a test, which gave Kiba more time to absorb his growing attraction to the other boy. He began to wonder what Shikamaru would look like shirtless, and those thoughts led to even dirtier ones. Kiba moved the textbook from the table onto his lap, aware that he was starting to stir _down there_.

* * *

Kiba was nervous after school as he sat in the front of his math classroom. Most of the students had already left, but Kiba had to stay late to take the test. He was the only one who opted to take the extra test, so it was just him and Mr. Umino who was proctoring. Apparently, Mr. Hatake was too busy to administer the exam.

He was confident when he left that he'd done well, but there were a few things that were a little difficult for him. He knew he passed, at the very least. But did he ace it, as Mr. Hatake told him he must? Would a C or a B be sufficient, or would Kiba really need the A?

It was Wednesday – the day that Shikamaru was to next show up at Kiba's for tutoring – when Mr. Hatake handed back the exam.

"Good job," he told Kiba, whose eyes immediately found the red 94% that was circled at the top of the page. He couldn't even contain his grin, looking up at Mr. Hatake as if to make sure this was real. He nodded. "I can see the improvement. I think having a tutor has been helpful for you." Kiba knew that he'd never have gotten such a good grade without Shikamaru.

That day, when Shikamaru showed up, Kiba immediately hugged him tightly, so excited about his grade. He'd sent a picture of the grade to all his friends, who congratulated him. It was definitely the best grade he'd gotten in any math class. When he finally pulled away, he felt a small flush creep up his neck at Shikamaru's odd look, so Kiba pulled out the test.

"Not bad," Shikamaru said. Even though he seemed indifferent, Kiba knew he was moderately impressed.

"Not bad?" Kiba asked incredulously. "It's fuckin' awesome!"

"I guess you don't need me now that you've got your A," Shikamaru said with a shrug. He turned as if to leave, but Kiba immediately stopped him.

"Wait!" he shouted. His first thought was that he didn't want Shikamaru to leave and never stop by again. He couldn't exactly say that, though, so when Shikamaru looked at him as if to ask why he shouldn't leave, Kiba had to come up with another reason. "I only passed because of you. If I want to get good grades on the next two exams, I'll still need your help." After a moment, Shikamaru shrugged.

"I guess I'm already here. It would be a drag to have come all this way for nothing," he figured.

This time, Kiba understood the topic a little better, but he still made mistakes. Every time he made a mistake, Shikamaru leaned over him again to correct him, and Kiba enjoyed the close feeling. So he kept pretending, and every time Shikamaru leaned over him, he wondered if Shikamaru was gay. When he realized that it was highly unlikely, he just hoped that Shikamaru would be open to experimentation.

All he wanted was a kiss. That's what he told himself whenever Shikamaru leaned over him. Session after session, week after week. He'd brought his grade up by a bunch between his exam and his now-passing homework grades. Every time that Shikamaru leaned over him to correct purposeful mistakes, Kiba wondered how he would react if he leaned over and kissed him. He almost did it once too, but he chickened out at the last moment.

When Shikamaru came over after they got their most recent test back, Kiba hadn't even thought about it. He showed Shikamaru his 98%, and this time when he hugged the brunet, he pressed his lips to Shikamaru's as well.

He felt him go still, and that was when he realized that he potentially made a mistake. He pulled back immediately, and looked at the shocked face of his tutor. Shikamaru was usually so good at seeming indifferent to everything that such a display seemed foreign on his face.

"I'm so sorry," Kiba said quickly. "I don't even know where it came from."

"Is this a joke?" Shikamaru asked, his shocked expression turning angry. Kiba wasn't sure where it came from.

"A jo–" Kiba was confused by his reaction, but didn't have time to ask Shikamaru to elaborate before the other cut in.

"Who told you?" His face was contorted in anger, while Kiba remained speechless. What was Shikamaru even talking about.

"Told me what?" Kiba asked, but it only seemed to make Shikamaru angrier.

"Stop pretending," Shikamaru told him. "I'm not falling for it." Kiba was about to ask again, but Shikamaru continued. "This is the thanks I get for helping you pass? You play this cruel joke on me?"

"It's not a joke!" Kiba defended. "I said I was sorry. If you're offended that I kissed you, then there's the door," he pointed at the door behind the other teen. "As much as I like you, I'm not going to listen to you yell at me. This wasn't some joke I was playing on you, it was a mistake."

"Why else would you kiss me?" Shikamaru asked, calming down a little bit. "Guys don't just kiss other guys."

"They do if they're gay!" Kiba shouted at him, happy that his mother and sister weren't home to hear his admission. The only person he'd told so far was Naruto, who he knew could understand. Shikamaru seemed to be a little taken aback by Kiba's admission, which shouldn't be that surprising. After all, Kiba did _kiss_ him.

"You're…" Shikamaru began, looking incredibly confused. "You're gay?"

"Why else would I kiss you?" Kiba asked. There was something weird about how Shikamaru didn't even consider the fact that Kiba might be gay.

"So you didn't know I was bi?" Kiba wasn't sure whether he was more elated or surprised by Shikamaru's admission, but he settled for the first. He was actually attracted to a guy who might be attracted to him as well? That was so awesome!

"No," he said at once. "I had no idea. I just kissed you because I wanted to." Shikamaru didn't reply, so Kiba just decided to push his luck. "I still want to." He hoped he wasn't coming on too strong. But when Shikamaru still didn't respond, Kiba decided to take matters into his own hands.

This time, he kissed with confidence in place of spontaneity, and he was encouraged by Shikamaru's lack of pushing him away. He held Shikamaru's face in his hands as he tentatively opened his mouth to swipe his tongue along Shikamaru's lip. There was some hesitation on the other boy's part, he sensed, but after a moment, something seemed to snap in Shikamaru, and he opened his mouth, accepting Kiba eagerly.

Kiba's tongue met Shikamaru's, and they kissed slowly and deeply. Kiba didn't want to shove his tongue down Shikamaru's throat, so he allowed the other to take control of the kiss. Kiba took his hands from Shikamaru's face and wrapped them around the other teen, pulling them flush against each other as their mouths moved against each other. Kiba could feel Shikamaru's growing hardness meeting his already-quite-hard member, and Shikamaru immediately pulled back.

"I'm sorry," Shikamaru admitted. "I'm not exactly used to this."

"It's alright," Kiba said quickly. "I'm just glad you didn't push me away." He gave Shikamaru a cocky smirk. "If you decide you want to get used to this, I'm here for you." Shikamaru's face flushed slightly, and Kiba realized that he had understated his experience. Shikamaru looked like this was his first time in a situation like this, and Kiba wondered if he'd ever even kissed a guy before. He walked close again, and spoke to Shikamaru with his mouth just centimeters away from the other's. "I could tutor you in this, in exchange for you tutoring me in math." Not that he really needed to give an extra incentive for Shikamaru to tutor him. "How do Mondays and Fridays sound?" he asked with a smirk.

Shikamaru flushed, which turned Kiba on so much more. "I should come to your house, though. I don't want my mom or my sister seeing us together. They don't know." Shikamaru nodded, and Kiba was elated. Sure, it wasn't a conventional date, but it would do.

* * *

Kiba hoped he smelled nice for Shikamaru. After school on Friday, he'd gone home quickly to shower and dress a little nicer than usual, trading in sweatpants for jeans and a sweatshirt for a long-sleeved v-neck. He made sure to put on a nice cologne, and brushed his teeth about five times. God forbid his mouth taste like the tacos they had at lunch today.

Shikamaru opened the door after Kiba had rung the bell, and he stepped aside to allow Kiba inside. Kiba looked around the house, decorated in white and navy blue, and noted that it was much nicer than his house. He didn't see or hear anyone else, and due to the lack of cars in the driveway, he assumed they were alone.

He wasn't really sure that they would actually make this a thing. Kiba just assumed they'd hook up a little bit, Kiba would show Shikamaru the joys of sexual activity, and they would decide to just be friends with benefits or potentially look to have a relationship. He didn't expect to keep to a twice-a-week schedule.

"So what do we do first?" Shikamaru asked, trying not to sound so clueless.

"Whatever you want to do," Kiba told him. Because he was the more sexually active of the two, he wanted Shikamaru to establish boundaries.

"I don't know where to start," Shikamaru admitted. Well, this wasn't going anywhere. Kiba decided to take the initiative and press his lips to the other teen's. Shikamaru was very receptive, but now that Kiba paid attention to it, it was a little obvious that he hadn't had any experience before. It's alright, though…that would be fixed soon enough.

He turned them around and slowly walked them towards the white couch, never letting their lips stop. He noticed that Shikamaru had actually shaved this morning, and a large part of him hoped that he had shaved specifically for this. When the back of Shikamaru's knees hit the edge of the sofa, Kiba lightly pushed him down and straddled his lap.

"Tell me if I'm going to fast," he told the brunet before beginning to unbutton the shirt Shikamaru was wearing. Shikamaru stayed still as stone as each button was undone, until the shirt was completely unbuttoned. Neither moved to remove the shirt, but Kiba pushed the two sides over to expose Shikamaru's pale stomach.

He wasn't incredibly muscular, nor was he bony-skinny. He had a decent amount of flab, but just enough to make him look healthy. That was good; Kiba hated bony guys. He ran both hands up Shikamaru's chest, allowing them to stop at the nipples. He played with them symmetrically as he leaned forward to place a kiss to the hollow of Shikamaru's neck.

Shikamaru began to squirm when Kiba began to lick and nip the skin at the base of his neck, and he gave small, erotic sounds each time Kiba did something special to his nipples. After latching his mouth down on a specific spot and causing a nice-sized hickey, Kiba and Shikamaru removed his shirt entirely so that Kiba could have more access.

He moved his mouth down to Shikamaru's left nipple, giving it a nice suck before moving over the other and doing the same. He could feel Shikamaru's hardness straining against his jeans, so he moved back and unbuttoned the top. He looked at Shikamaru for confirmation before pulling them down, and when Shikamaru gave him a nod and lifted his hips, Kiba yanked his pants down to his ankles. Shikamaru's cock sprang free from the hole in the front of his boxers, and Kiba smirked.

"Someone's happy to see me," he said with a smirk, causing a flush to creep up Shikamaru's neck. He tickled his perineum before dragging his hand along Shikamaru's thigh, up to the joint between his groin and his legs, and then over to Shikamaru's aching cock. He slowly stroked it base to tip, and smirked as Shikamaru threw his head back. He continued to slowly stroke him, as he moved up to kiss his neck again. Instead of putting more hickeys there, he decided to just give brief kisses to the skin as he worked his magic with his hands. "Do you like this?" he whispered into Shikamaru's ear, causing the other guy to groan.

He returned to focusing his full attention on Shikamaru's length, beginning to trace circles on his thighs with one hand as the other stroked. Shikamaru tried to start humping his hand, but Kiba held his hips down, causing such a sweet pain. He continued to slowly stroke, forcing Shikamaru not to thrust, until he could sense Shikamaru's coming orgasm.

Without warning, he removed his other hand and began to stroke his cock with unrelenting fervor. Shikamaru almost immediately reached orgasm, the first shot of cum shooting into the air before landing on his chest. The next bursts continued to land all over his chest and stomach as Kiba helped him ride out the best orgasm of his life.

The next day, Saturday, was scheduled to be a day for Shikamaru to tutor Kiba. Without Kiba playing dumb, it went much quicker, leaving Kiba time to give Shikamaru a blow job before his mom and sister got home.

He pulled down Shikamaru's pants and boxers in one motion this time, and allowed him to keep his shirt on. He started by stroking the member to full mast, as he teased his balls with his tongue. He engulfed one in his mouth as Shikamaru was rendered speechless by his ministrations.

A low groan escaped from Shikamaru's throat as Kiba licked around the head of his cock, and when he began to engulf the head. He slowly moved his head down the shaft, taking a little more in each time he bobbed, until nearly all of it was in his mouth. Shikamaru began to pant and make soft moaning sounds as Kiba sucked more and more.

He hallowed his cheeks, causing Shikamaru to buck his hips. He was caught by surprise and gagged a little bit when the entirety of Shikamaru's cock moved past his lips. Shikamaru profusely apologized, but Kiba assured him it was fine. Kiba did a trick he'd learned from the internet to get rid of his gag reflex – he made a fist with his thumb inside the rest of his hand before putting Shikamaru's cock back in his mouth.

This time, he was able to take Shikamaru all the way in his mouth, even if it was a little uncomfortable at first. He made a moaning noise, which he knew was one of the best things one could do during a blow job. Shikamaru shouted out, but there was no one except for Kiba to hear him. He ran his fingers through Kiba's hair, causing the other to increase his pace.

He found giving blow jobs to be very erotic, and his own cock was throbbing painfully in his pants. He pulled them down as he let Shikamaru's hands begin to guide his head instead, allotting control of the blow job. He stroked his own cock and stopped moving his head, forcing Shikamaru to push it down each time. He had no qualms with releasing control, and in fact, he loved the feeling of Shikamaru taking the lead in this. When Shikamaru buried himself balls deep in Kiba's throat as orgasm hit, Kiba released his own cock and held Shikamaru's hips. Even after spurt after spurt of Shikamaru's seed finished spilling down his throat, Kiba continued to suck as if Shikamaru's cock was a lollipop.

When he finally released his cock and stood up, Shikamaru noticed that Kiba had a pretty big erection of his own that needed seeing to. "Do you mind if I…" he asked Kiba. When Kiba shook his head, Shikamaru pulled him down onto the sofa and pushed his pants down further. He leaned over, looking at the erection intensely before giving it a tentative lick. Kiba groaned softly as Shikamaru decided to go a little further.

Shikamaru opened his mouth to engulf the head, and soon worked his mouth a few inches down Kiba's cock. Kiba threw his head back as Shikamaru began to bob up and down. His technique might not have been the best, but knowing it was Shikamaru sucking him off was enough. He'd improve eventually. And it seemed Shikamaru picked up on Kiba's "moaning-around-the-cock" trick, because he did just that to entice Kiba into orgasm.

He had to resist impaling Shikamaru's face on his cock, because he didn't want to put him off so quickly. Shikamaru seemed a little shocked when Kiba's cum began to spurt down his throat, but he didn't complain, and he swallowed it all without question. Kiba appreciated that from a partner – not many first-timers would do that so simply.

They both dressed and cleaned up their math work before Kiba's mom and sister returned home. His mother invited Shikamaru over for dinner, but the other brunet politely refused and went home.

Kiba didn't see Shikamaru on Sunday, but after school on Monday, he traveled to the boy's house for their next "session." He wondered what today had in store for them, and briefly wondered if they could try real sex today.

They didn't, as it turned out, but there was some better news when he arrived.

"My parents are going away this weekend," Shikamaru told him in the afterglow of two mind-blowing orgasms each, neither involving anal sex. "If you want to stay over Friday night and we can do the math here on Saturday, you're invited."

"Sure," Kiba said immediately, excited by the prospect of having Shikamaru in bed all to himself for days and nights. That Wednesday, when Shikamaru came over to Kiba's for math, he didn't initiate anything, wanting to save himself for the weekend. His mother had no problem with him staying with a friend for a few days as long as he called her every morning and every night to check in.

When Friday finally came, Kiba was more excited than he could put into words. This wouldn't be his first time in any way, but it would be the first time he had feelings attached to it. After a few weeks, he could safely say that he was starting to develop feelings for Shikamaru. He wasn't sure whether or not the feelings were mutual, but he hoped to keep this going as long as possible before messing it up with feelings.

They were in no rush. They began by just watching some television together. It took a while to find a show that both were interested in, but they settled on Game of Thrones. Shikamaru had started watching On Demand a few days ago and was near the end of the most recent season. Despite having seen all the episodes a few times, Kiba watched alongside during the second-to-last episode.

As the end of the last episode neared, Kiba reached over and began to stroke Shikamaru's thighs. After another minute or two, he moved over to the growing bulge in his jeans and started feeling it up through the denim. Shikamaru had to concentrate extra hard on the show to absorb what was happening, and as soon as the season-finale cliffhanger came, Kiba turned off the TV and unbuttoned Shikamaru's pants.

Shikamaru pulled off his shirt before moving to undress Kiba as well. It was the first time they were both wholly naked at the same time, and Kiba drank in the way Shikamaru looked without clothing. He could just stare at him for hours on end if he wanted to, but he figured now wasn't the time to do that.

They embraced each other, their mouths joining together. Kiba's hands moved towards Shikamaru's two globes, while Shikamaru placed his around Kiba's neck, pulling him in tighter. Their cocks rubbed together in rhythm as they kissed, and they were soon outright humping each other. They moved over to the sofa, where Kiba lied down on top of Shikamaru, their cocks still moving against each other as their tongues danced. Shikamaru was the first one to come, having already been teased while watching the show. His seed spilled all over Kiba's pubic hair, and Kiba immediately came at the sensation of Shikamaru's cock throbbing against his own member during orgasm.

They had a wonderful dinner afterwards, and ended up talking more about themselves. Kiba learned that Shikamaru's father owned a brand of athletic equipment, and Kiba noted to get a pair of Nara athletic cups so he could have Shikamaru's name written on his junk. It was quite an erotic thought.

They learned a lot about each other over dinner, actually, and Kiba liked to consider it their first date, even if it wasn't really a date. He would delude himself as long as possible, because he couldn't be happier than he was in that moment.

After dinner, instead of going back to rutting like animals, they decided to watch a movie. Kiba jokingly suggested Twilight and then Justin Bieber's documentary, earning rolls of the eyes from Shikamaru. They eventually settled on Blazing Saddles, and had a great time laughing at the movie for hours.

After the movie was over, Kiba looked at the channel guide and was happy to see that the basketball game was on. He turned to watch the Knicks and Wizards game, engrossed in the incredibly close game. He noticed that Shikamaru wasn't nearly as into it as he was, but he was grateful Shikamaru didn't complain. There were only a few minutes left to the game anyway.

After the Knicks ended up winning, Shikamaru turned the TV off. "I think it's time to go to bed," he said, standing up.

"Can I come with you?" Kiba asked, not sure if Shikamaru expected them to share a bed or sleep apart tonight. Shikamaru's face flushed, but he nodded.

"Where else would you sleep?" he asked.

When they got up to the bedroom, they were soon stripped clean of their clothes again, and it was Shikamaru who decided to take the initiative this time. He laid Kiba down on the bed and placed himself between his legs, beginning to give him a blow job. He was a little more confident with it this time, and he was better than he had been on Monday.

"St-Stop," Kiba said when he realized he was nearing orgasm. He wanted something different tonight. Tonight was special. Shikamaru pulled away and looked at Kiba with a curious look. "Please fuck me," he said, and even though Shikamaru was speechless, Kiba knew that his answer was yes. There was already lube sitting out on the night stand, so Kiba took it and squeezed a bit onto his fingers. "Watch me," he said, slowly bringing a finger to his hole.

He inserted the first finger, which wasn't all that hard. He'd prepared himself a bit the night before, just for this occasion. When he'd first been exploring his sexuality, he realized that he loved bottoming. There wasn't even going to be a question who did what today. He thrust the finger in and out, leaning further back so that Shikamaru could watch him finger himself. He looked mesmerized by the sight.

Kiba pulled out his finger and put a little bit more lube on before putting two inside. He thrust in and out repeatedly until he managed to find his prostate. When he moaned and threw his head back upon finding it, Shikamaru looked like he was ready to come then and there. Kiba continued to prepare himself, only hitting his prostate once or twice more. He wanted to save the real fun for when it was Shikamaru's prick sheathed inside him, not his fingers.

After a few minutes, he figured he was well-prepared for what was to follow, so he pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube. He pushed Shikamaru back and poured the lube generously onto his hand. He began to palm Shikamaru's erection, jerking it as it rose to full-mast. Shikamaru stayed still as Kiba positioned his hole on top of his cock. When Kiba began to slide down, Shikamaru moaned loudly.

"You're going to scream tonight, Shikamaru," Kiba told his top. "There's no one to hear us, so you're going to scream." He started off riding him slowly, but that didn't last long. It wasn't long before he was slamming himself down on Shikamaru's erection, meeting the other boy mid-thrust. Shikamaru matched his thrusting up to Kiba's downward motion, resulting in maximum penetration.

It was only a few thrusts before he found Kiba's prostate, and Kiba moaned out as he repeatedly hit the sensation. Each time, he clenched his ass cheeks around the other's cock. They'd already come all over each other a few hours previously, so they lasted a little longer than they would have already. Even so, they were both so close so quickly.

Kiba was the first to explode, having not even touched his cock. His seed shot fast and far, finding Shikamaru's face and dotting his chest all the way down to his midsection. As his orgasm wracked his body, his ass clamped around Shikamaru's erection, bringing him even closer.

Kiba picked up his pace, despite being finished. He wanted Shikamaru to scream. The brunet was usually so quiet during sex, only making small groans and moans. This time, Shikamaru would scream.

He could feel Shikamaru was close, and he picked up the pace even further. His thighs were tired of moving him up and down, but he didn't care. Shikamaru would have the most mind-numbing orgasm in his entire life tonight, or he wasn't Kiba Inuzuka.

"Say my name," he told Shikamaru as he crossed the threshold.

"KIBA!" Shikamaru yelled as he emptied his seed deep into Kiba's bowels. Even after he was done orgasming, Kiba remained on top of Shikamaru, refusing to let his softening cock leave his hole. He masterfully positioned them both beneath the sheets, enjoying being the small spoon. Shikamaru was wiped out, he knew, but at least he was able to wrap his arms around the larger boy.

"You were amazing," Kiba told him. "Seriously, the best I've ever had."

"And how many people would that include?" Shikamaru asked through panted breath.

"I'm not a slut," Kiba said defensively, a smile appearing on his face. When Shikamaru didn't answer, he rolled his eyes. "Two different people."

"That's not so bad," Shikamaru said sleepily.

"I'm planning on keeping my number at three for a while," Kiba promised.

"Coincidence," Shikamaru mumbled. "'m keeping mine at one."

**Author's Note: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. Thanks to everyone who put me on Story/Author alert or who favorited this story or myself. I really liked working on this. In the future, when I have writer's block with other stories, I may just return to this and post another one-shot or two revolving around these characters or other ones that haven't been mentioned, but as of now, the story is over.**

**Remember to Review and check out my blog at **fanfics-sm . blogspot . com **for updates, chapter previews, and information about past, present, and future projects.**


End file.
